Muito Bem Acompanhada JL
by Lilly Ke
Summary: Seu namorado quis acabar, e você se sente mal, mesmo que já soubesse que não o amava.Para Lílian Evans, se vingar é a melhor solução, nem que para isso deva se sacrificar.Mas talvez, ela acabe gostando mais da vingança do que do antigo Amor!
1. Informçoes da Fic

**Muito Bem Acompanhada – T/L**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Não, vocês adoram me torturar né? Alguns dos personagens não são meus e sim da J.K.R., mas ela me empresta ;D

E a idéia é inspirada do filme "The Wedding Date" ou seja, quase nada aqui é meu /

* * *

**Informações **

**Nome:** Muito Bem Acompanhada - T/L  
**Autor:** Lillyke - Ligia Knöbl Evangelista  
**Capítulos:** 2  
**Status:** Em Andamento  
**Tipo:** Romance - **Shipper1: **Tiago/Lílian - James/Lily  
**PoVs:** Lily  
**Censura: P**G - 13  
**Criada em: **26/11/2006

**

* * *

**

Resumo Original:

Seu namorado quis acabar, e você se sente mal, mesmo que já soubesse que não o amava.  
Para Lílian Evans, se vingar é a melhor solução, nem que para isso deva se sacrificar.  
Mas talvez, ela acabe gostando mais do gosto da vingança do que do gosto da antiga paixão.  
Baseado no filme 'The Wedding Date', mais uma FanFic J/L onde Potter deverá crescer e Evans engolir o seu orgulho se quisere estar...  
Muito Bem Acompanhada.

**

* * *

**

Capa/Trailer:

**Capa****: No meu Perfil **

_Ou entao, tire os parenteses - _ **http(://)i61(.)photobucket(.)com(/)albums(/)h52(/)liginhapatil(/)Capas(/)038(.)jpg**

**Trailer: Em Andamento!**

**

* * *

**


	2. Capitulo 1

Mais uma idéia da minha cabecinha.

Culpa? Do Tele Cine, assisti o Filme Muito Bem Acompanhada/Wedding Date onde a protagonista é ruiva e a historia muito fofa! Logo meus miolos cogitaram a possibilidade desta fic! Gostaria de pedir a opinião de vocês e se quiserem podem até me doerem idéias pois é só baseada na historia e não a historia idêntica só com outros personagens!!

Nem preciso dizer que os personagens (a maioria) têm todos os direitos autorais possíveis para a tia J.K.R. né?

E que esta Fanfic não tem fins lucrativos (mas eu aceito doações D)

* * *

**1º Capitulo – (Introdução)**

**Uma carta não esperada.**

Havia uma garota, deitada na cama, chorando, ela estava realmente inconsolável, se fazia perguntas enquanto debulhava as lágrimas em seu travesseiro que de vez em quando era espancado.

Suas amigas, do lado de fora, batiam na porta do quarto escuro, gritavam perguntando se ela estava bem, mas a mesma, se recusava responder.

Esta cena deprimente, de uma garota largada na cama chorando abraçada com seu travesseiro faz parte da minha vida.

Mas se você tem a curiosidade de saber porque estou chorando na minha cama como se fosse um bebê, têm que voltar para alguns meses atras. Na verdade voltar para uma cena quase igual a esta onde eu, também me encontro largada na minha cama, mas sem as minhas amigas batendo do outro lado da porta perguntando o que aconteceu e é claro na minha casa, e não na escola.

Sim neste momento estou chorando na cama do meu colégio interno, a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas deixaremos estes detalhes que com certeza você já sabe para depois.

Eu, Lily Evans, uma ruiva de olhos muito verdes me encontrava em casa, nas férias, ansiosa para voltar à escola e cursar o meu sétimo e último ano.Estava no quintal - para ser mais exata num balanço que meu pai fez para mim e para a minha irmã, numa árvore.

Estava com os pensamentos muito distantes, hoje nem me lembro em quem ou o que pensava, mas estava realmente absorta, antes de uma coruja voar jardim adentro.

Levei um susto tão grande que cai do balanço.

Encarei a coruja mal humorada até perceber que ela tinha uma carta em seus pés. Aquela era Harpis, a coruja de meu namorado: Philipe, quem eu apelidei carinhosamente de Phil.

Eu não era do tipo, loucamente apaixonada por Philipe, mas ele era como o meu bilhete premiado para conhecer a Fabrica de Chocolate. Era sensível, carinhoso, amigo, charmoso, inteligente ou seja tudo de bom.

Me lembro que comecei a sair só para ver se o Potter - outra figurinha muito interessante nesta historia, mas deixemos para depois - parava de me perseguir.Oh! sim, ele me perseguia. Ok, não chegava a ser um asédio, mas ele pedia para sair comigo sempre que possível, acredite na primeira ou segunda vez você até pensa "que fofo, vamos pensar, mmm, NÃO" mas depois irrita tanto que você encurta só para o "NÃO"

Então imagine, um dia, um corvinal lindo, inteligente - e se me permitem – gostoso te espera na porta da sala de feitiços e pede para sair com você, mas você sabe-se lá o porque já estava até pensando em como dizer não de uma maneira gentil do tipo que sugere 'mas ainda podemos ser amigos', então ouve aquele "Evans" super maduro vindo de um imaturo arrogante e prepotente (sabem de quem eu estou falando?! Uma dica: usa oculos e os cabelos lembram um porco espinho.) e age por impulso :

"Claro, adoraria... mas qual é mesmo o seu nome?!".

Depois de uns encontros descobri varias qualidades nele e me apeguei, ele era um bom ouvinte. Ele foi um ótimo amigo... É! Creio que nos éramos apenas amigos um pouco mais apegados do que o normal...apesar de que amigos não se beijam durante os passeios ao povoado.

Voltando a historia principal: A desgraça que a minha vida se tornou! É, ótimo tema.

A menção de meu namorado fez com que eu tentasse desamarrar a carta com tanta pressa, afinal, tinha mais de um mês que não o via e fiquei preocupada pq esse tempo todo ele não me escreveu, e acabei derrubando a coruja,- já mencionei que sou um pouco-muito atrapalhada?- mas o que me decepcionou não foi a coruja não conseguir ficar de pé para que eu desamarrasse a carta (porque a culpa foi da curuja!), fiquei decepciona porque ela não esperou nenhum minuto e saiu voando, ou seja, ele não esperava por resposta.

Este pensamento me deixou tão aflita que abri a carta e comecei a ler no meio do jardim.

A cada palavra que lia sentia lágrimas escorrerem queimando o meu rosto. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que lia.

_Querida Lily,  
Eu sei que não devia fazer isto por carta, mas ontem percebi algo que me deixou um pouco confuso.  
Você é, uma boa pessoa, não fique triste, mas acho que a gente deveria parar de sair.  
Gostaria que a nossa amizade não acabasse aqui. Ainda podemos ser amigos, certo?!  
Acredito que daqui alguns dias você não estará tão triste quanto acha que esta hoje, porque o verdadeiro amor da vida é recíproco. Talvez você ainda não tenha percebido e não sou eu que vou dizer, mas reparando nestes últimos tempos percebi que você, bom, esta apaixonada, e o garoto não sou eu.  
O mesmo acontece comigo, estou apaixonadíssimo por uma garota, que no caso não é você!  
Acredito que me arrependerei no futuro, porque você é simplemente perfeita, mas tenho que fazer o certo. e para mim esse é o certo. Sinto muito.  
_

_Com amor __Philipe._

Eu estava realmente desmanchando em lágrimas. Sai correndo em direção ao meu quarto e não olhei para traz quando minha mãe gritou da cozinha:

"Lily, está tudo bem com..." Também não a deixei completar a frase, bati a porta do meu quarto com força para indicar que não queria ninguém ali, me joguei na minha cama e comecei a chorar.Chorei tanto que meus olhos incharam e arderam muito. Eu estava realmente muito confusa quanto aos meus sentimentos.

No começo ele era só um amigo, e eu admito que usei ele para me ver livre de um carma, eu sabia que não o AMAVA, não tinha aquelas sensações descritas pelo seminário da bruxa, em que as mãos soam o coração acelera, mas gostava da companhia dele, e talvez até o amasse naquela época. Ok, é mentira, eu o amava sim. Só pensava, falava e respirava Phil.

Estava tão confusa que não entendo nem hoje o porquê disso tudo. O porquê do fim, o porquê do choro, como as juras de amor deles foram destruidas em uma simples carta. Em um dia ele me telefonava e dizia que me amava, no outro me mandava uma carta dizendo "você gosta de outro e eu também, que tal se terminarmos?!". Por que?

Tudo o que eu fiz foi chorar durante 1 ou 2 horas seguidas e reler varias vezes a carta com a esperança de que as letras tivessem se embaralhado formando uma mensagem avisando que fora tudo uma piada sem graça comprada na Zonko's.

Meus pais estavam mais perdidos que eu, não sabiam o que estava acontecendo.Eu me tranquei no meu quarto e não sai de lá.passei a tarde inteira presa no quarto comendo somente chocolate.

Eh! Eu me lembro de ter engordado uns três quilos de tanto comer chocolate. Aquela cena de uma adolescente de 17 anos, deitada na cama chorando por causa de um namorado comendo bombons poderia até ser cômica, se não fosse trágica.

Então, me lembro de um momento aquela tristeza virou raiva. Não podia acreditar que estava chorando, por um cara que acabou comigo por uma carta!

Não conseguia entender por que ele fora tão covarde a ponto de acabar com um relacionamento que durou quase o meu sexto ano da escola inteiro POR CARTA!!

Claro que nós, como todo casal saudável, brigamos algumas vezes. E uma das brigas foi realmente feia.Eu o peguei duas semanas antes de embarcar de volta para casa, aos beijos com uma garota da mesma casa que ele e desde aquele dia a nossa relação estava abalada, mas mesmo assim depois daquela briga percebi que ainda sentia algo por ele, um carinho muito grande que talvez nem tenha acabado.

Uma coisa eu devia concordar com ele, aquilo não era amor, por que no nosso relacionamento somente _eu_ me sacrificava para que tudo ficasse bem.

Comecei a suspeitar que em nenhum momento o amei, somente me acostumei com sua presença, com a sua companhia e a sua doce risada, seu olhar que costumava ser apaixonado...

Mas daqui a três dias a presença dele me atormentaria. Eu sentiria nojo dele. Ele passou o ultimo mês dizendo que me amava e um dia manda uma carta dizendo que se apaixonou por outra!

E ainda teve a audácia de dizer que _eu_ estava gostando de outro, mas pelo que eu me lembre o único que "pulou a cerca" nesse namoro foi_ ele_!! Como se pra amenizar ele tentou jogar uma parcela do "final" pra mim.

Eu Lily Evans não ia ter a coragem de encará-lo ao descer da estação de trem e vê-lo com a tal 'garota' pela qual eu fui trocada!

Nesse momento minha mãe entrou no meu quarto. Ela sorria e balança umas chaves nas mãos.

"Chaves Reservas" – Ela estava muito feliz consigo mesmo, mas ao ver a fossa em que sua filha caçula se encontrava fez uma cara mais compreensiva – "O que houve filha? Você esta presa neste quarto desde manhã não fez nenhuma das suas obrigações e nem desceu para comer, tudo o que ouvimos são os seus soluços e alguns palavrões.".- agora a cara compreensiva tinha ido por saco, de volta a cara mãe 'durona'. Ela realmente não gosta de palavras chulas como ela se refere ao 'palavrões'.

"Mãe..." – eu não me achava pronta para assumir aquilo nem para mim, o que dirá a minha mãe, mas ela estava tentando um diálogo e eu queria falar com alguém. Na verdade este alguém era Holly minha melhor amiga, mas ela estava no México, de férias. – "Você se lembra do meu namorado, o Philipe?" esperi até ela fazer que sim com a cabeça "Então...Ele terminou o namoro porque esta apaixonada por outra!".- ótimo, nem tinha chegado no meio da frase e as lágrimas voltaram.

Minha mãe parecia ser totalmente contra este meu namoro. Ela simplesmente não 'ia com a cara dele', e hoje acho que era instinto materno ou algo do tipo que a avisou que ele não prestava. Mas no começo achei que foi caretice só porque ele não foi lá em casa pedir para me namorar para o meu pai, o que é totalmente brega!

"Filha, eu não tenho muito que dizer, acho que foi melhor assim, mas se você quer um conselho, de mãe mesmo ou de amiga, não se mostre fraca para ele, pois as suas lagrimas são franqueza pros olhos dele!" – aquelas palavras me fizeram pensar, eu não podia, eu não devia me mostrar fraca para ele, tinha que me mostrar forte... Mas como isso? – "tente viver como se essa página da sua vida estivesse virada, ou melhor, vire esta página".

E ao dizer isso ela saio do quarto. Percebi que meu pai estava do lado de fora espiando e que ele parecia pronto para entrar, mas minha mãe o impediu. Foi melhor assim. Ele não é tão sensível quanto uma mãe, afinal ele é um pai, não esta nas tarefas de casa dele compreender a filha adolescente.

Eu comecei a pensar sobre os meus sentimentos, o conselho da minha mãe. Este, negócio de virar a página era como minha mãe se vingaria, ok! Minha mãe vê este conselho como uma "lição de vida" e eu vejo como uma vingança, algo infantil e mesquinho, mas muito satisfatório e eu queria me vingar mas este plano de virar paginas precisava de alguns ajustes.

Então resolvi colocar as minhas duas melhores amigas a par dos acontecimentos, escrevi duas cartas iguais a elas, Holly e Thery, dizendo que: o Philipe tinha terminado comigo, eu já estava meio que superando isto após uma conversa com a minha mãe – ok, foram menos de cinco frases trocadas, mas elas não precisam sabre disso – e que eu tinha em mente uma vingança algo que combinasse com aquela frase que martelava na minha cabeça: as suas lagrimas são franqueza para os olhos dele! E pedi para que as duas morenas respondessem esta ruiva que se encontrava a beira de um colapso nervoso.

* * *

(**N/A**: Beeeeeem, este capitulo ta pequenino e sujeito a alterações, agora que estou de ferias pretendo deixar esta fic no status completa o mais rápido o possível... Já tenho em mente a fic quase inteira mas hoje, antes de nanar prometo pensar no segundo cap. com mais detalhes, e eu prometo que no próximo haverá diálogos, palavra de escoteira!)

**Edit - 20/12/06** Gente! Hoje editei o capitulo e mudei um pouquinho, encontrei o meu caderno de idéias que estava perdido e pretendo postar o cap. 2 logo logo... ).

**Edit – 17/01/07** Nossaaa, quanta teia de aranha nesta fic! Gente desculpe o abandono, estou Amando os comentários e prometo que vou postar logo o segundo capítulo, para os mais curiosos estou planejando uma visita surpresa na casa da nossa ruiva.Ah modifiquei o capítulo, troquei o final e puis um pouco mais sobre como aconteceu este namoro e sobre o POTTER, siiim, tinha que ter ele na fic, do primeiro ao ultimo cap.!

**Edit - 32/05/08** ok, mais ajustes nesse capitulo. acho que quando eu tiver velhinha ainda vou ter algo para melhorar aqui xD AH, não aguentava mais escrever Lilian e Tiago! vou passar tudo pra Lily e James que é como eu prefiro (y)


	3. Capitulo 2

**(N/A:** Hello Sweet Hearts!  
Sorry, sorry e sorry! Eu sei que eu tinha dito que ia postar com freqüência nas férias, mas eu estava me divertindo tanto sem fazer nada que eu parei!Tinha começado este capitulo, (a parte dela acordar e encontrar holly na beira da sua cama e tals) desde o termino do primeiro cap, mas só fui começar mesmo depois do show do Simple Plan.Lá eu conheci a Lívia e nós conversamos sobre muitas coisas e eu acabei descobrindo que ela escrevia na FB e uma fic dela tinha feito bastante sucesso lá e isto me motivou.Ma s vamos ao segundo Cap!)

* * *

**2o. Capítulo.**

**A alegria bate a porta, ou pula a janela!**

Eu estava correndo, estava escuro e tudo o que eu ouvia eram pessoas chamando pelo meu nome. Estava correndo muito rápido até esbarrar em alguma coisa.

Aquela coisa então virou uma pessoa, ou talvez fosse uma pessoa desde o inicio.Não sei bem ao certo.

Não conseguia ver o seu rosto, ela estava vestida toda de branco e dava um contraste ao preto que tomava conta do recinto. E era um homem, magro, alto e musculoso. Era tudo o que se dava para ver, seu corpo atleticamente saudável sobre roupa brancas.

Ele levanto o meu rosto pelo queixo de uma maneira delicada, nos estávamos muito próximos, e ele havia aberto a boca indicando apenas uma coisa: BEIJO!

E era aquilo mesmo o que eu queria fazer, mesmo sem conhecê-lo, sentia a necessidade de aproximar os meus lábios junto aos dele.

Nesse momento eu dei um impulso e...

'- Acorda minhoca do meu jardim!

Eu fui brutalmente chacoalhada, não daria para saber quem fez este crime, já que o mesmo ser brutal havia aberto a minha cortina me causando uma daquelas cegueiras temporárias que se tem quando sai da escuridão para um clarão. Só podia ser uma pessoa tão bem disposta a ponto de me acordar as...

'- Oito horas da manhã Holly? Eu estou de férias! Só acordo depois do 12:00!

'- Nossa! ainda bem que você escreve nas cartas que sempre serei bem recebida na sua casa. Imagine se não fosse? – ela realmente estava bem disposta, uma morena linda de olhos castanhos mel como seus cabelos ondulados e com um lindo sorriso em sua boca vermelhinha - Será que eu ganho ao menos um abraço e um "Quanto tempo! Mas que saudades de você! Veja só! Cresceu três centímetros durante as férias?" – ela disse fazendo uma imitação minha, falhando miseravelmente.

'- O.k., me desculpe – eu disse abraçando-a com uma cara ingênua de quem pede as mais sinceras desculpas, apesar de saber que ela não tinha ficado magoada realmente, já estava acostumada a me acordar todas as manhãs no colégio. Mas eu queria entrar naquele teatrinho! – Só tire três "duvidazinhas" que estão martelando na minha cabeça: - continuei com o meu tom angelical adquirido desde o começo do meu teatrinho! - Primeira, o que você esta fazendo na minha cama às oito horas da manha? Segunda, você realmente cresceu três centímetros? E terceira, que negocio é esse de minhoca?

'- Cara, já tinha até me esquecido do seu mal-humor matutino!- então ela repentinamente me abraçou como um esmaga ossos e só parou quando percebeu que eu estava ficando roxa e que aquilo não era uma hipérbole. – Ai! É tão bom te ver de novo! Bom respondendo: A primeira pergunta, sua mãe me convidou para ficar aqui até o dia primeiro de setembro, que é daqui a dois dias. Segunda, sim eu cresci três centímetros, você reparou? – ela se iluminou nessa hora, eu particularmente tive um mini-acesso-de-risos. Ela estava com uma obsessão por crescimento desde que levara um fora ano passado, um garoto do sétimo ano chamou ela de baixinha e usou isso como desculpa para o fora. Parei de rir instantaneamente quando ela recomeçou a falar – E terceira pergunta, minhoca, dorminhoca... É um apelido carinhoso de mim para você! – ela completou com um sorriso angelical que não combinava nem um pouco com o seu jeito espevitada.

'- Que bom! Estava realmente com saudades – eu disse dando um outro abraço nela como se só tivesse reparado que a minha melhor amiga estava sentada na beira da minha cama agora, gostava muito da Holly, ela era meio louquinha, mas tinha a cabeça no lugar.

'- Ah! Então dentro daquele monstro ainda vive a minha antiga amiga Lílian Evans?

Não pude deixar de rir do comentário dela, e logo estávamos na cozinha preparando o nosso "café da manha", isso é, se aqueles blocos de concretos feitos pela Holly podem ser considerados café já que eles foram riscados da lista: Panquecas.

Mas graças a Mérlin, minha mãe fugiu da nossa rotina de férias - "Acordar só depois das 10" – ou talvez o bloco de concreto tenha feito muito barulho ao bater no teto e por lá ficar. Eu sabia que a Holly não conseguiria fazer a panqueca, quero dizer 'bloco de concreto' virar na frigideira.E o nosso café da manhã foi salvo com torradas! Muito mais seguro! Não abala a estrutura da casa como aquela 'panqueca-concreto' em caso de bater no teto!

Estávamos reunidas na sala, meu pai tinha comprado um aparelho de VHS, era a nova sensação entre os aparelhos eletrônicos e meu pai estava realmente louco por um daquele. Mas a grande noticia foi abalada por um fator muito importante: Temos o aparelho, mas não temos nenhum vídeo para assistir!

Resultado? Eu e Holly andamos três quilômetros atrás da tal locadora! Okay, não são 3 quilômetros, apenas 10 minutos ou até menos andando. Estávamos na seção de romance, estava quase me convencendo que aquele filme cafona que Holly queria era o melhor até a minha vida cruel arrumar um clichê básico para o meu dia.

Eu levei um 'encontrão' com ninguém mais ninguém menos que:

Meu Atual Ex-namorado!

O safado além de estar acompanhado de uma loira de quase 2 metros de pernas, olhos azuis e peitos enorme me disse com a maior cara de pau:

'- Lílian? Nossa que bom que já se recuperou do fim não? Na carta você parecia realmente desapontada! – eu me segurei para não tirar a minha varinha ali e atacá-lo, pensando bem, me segurei para não partir para a pancadaria mesmo! Desapontada! Humpf, a minha carta não tinha mais do que 3 linhas como eu pude demonstrar algo em 3 linhas? Como ele era cínico! E egocêntrico! Eu não acredito! Eu Lily Evans sai com um egocêntrico! É macumba do Potter, só pode! – Esta aqui é a Rose, minha nova vizinha! Os pais delas compraram um VHC...

'-VHS querido!– disse a loura abafando um sorrisinho.

'- Isso mesmo! Então eu me ofereci para vir escolher um filme.

'- Humm, que linda estória! Eu e Holly já estávamos indo, o que é uma pena, adoraria ficar e conhecer a sua nova amiga! Er... Nos vemos na escola, Philipe – o nome dele eu falei enquanto fiz uma cara de nojo! Mereço primeira ordem de Mérlin por isso, ele realmente pareceu decepcionado. Acho que esperava que eu caísse em choro ou esbofeteasse a loira, o que eu devo admitir, me segurei para não fazer! - Que vocês sejam muito felizes juntos! – acrescentei enquanto puxava Holly para o caixa com um falso sorriso no rosto.

A mesma ficou confusa no começo já que não tinha ouvido a conversa, estava um pouco mais adiante, mas ao passar por Philipe e aquela mocréia sacou tudo!

'- Você está bem Lily? – ela perguntou já fora da locadora. – parece um pouco nervosa.

'- Eu estou bem. – disse segurando a lágrima que teimava em se pendurar nos meus olhos.- só não esperava que ELE se recupera-se tão rápido! E mais uma vez quis se fazer uma de vitima "Nossa que bom que já se recuperou do fim, não?" – fiz uma imitação barata dele. Agora as lagrimas já rolavam silenciosamente.

'- Você ainda gosta dele?

'- Não, claro que não ele é um nojo de pessoa! E estas lágrimas são de raiva! – eu quase gritei, mas nessa hora eu estava controlada, ainda...

'- Que bom! Fico feliz de ouvir isso! Nem acredito que foi por culpa minha que você saiu com aquele panaca! Mas...

Ela foi interrompida por uma louca que a abraçou no meio da rua. Não sei quem se assustou e gritou mais, ela com o abraço da louca, eu com a louca, ou a louca com os meus gritos!

'- Calma Lily Evans! Sou eu a Theri! – sim, é mais uma amiga maluca minha! Elas podiam avisar quando vem me visitar e não combina tudo com a minha mãe e aparecer! Ou pelo menos não me agarrar na rua ou me chacoalhar durante um sono tão bom! Theri, ou Thereza Fletcher, era uma modelo! Alta, com os cabelos lisos e castanhos, tinha uma franjinha que a deixava com carinha de criança e cabelos muito lisos e sedosos, que ela escovava de minuto em minuto, não importa a hora ou o lugar! Sala de aula, shopping, corredor, sala comunal em fim qualquer lugar! Super vaidosa e bonita e... patty. Sim! Das mimadas e tudo! Mas estava entrando na linha, desde que entrou em Hogwarts e começou a andar comigo e com Holly. Mas ainda tinha algumas frescuras. – Que saudade de vocês, suas coisas! Cheguei na sua casa a uns dez minutos então sua a mãe disse que vocês duas tinham ido à locadora e eu vim até aqui e gritei o nome de você, mas vocês não me ouviam então...

'- Calma você menina! Respira!Também veio para dormir?

'- Sim! Sua mãe não te contou?

'- Não... Acho que ela quis fazer uma surpresa.

'- Ai que fofa a sua mãe! A minha não faz festinhas para mim – ela começou a refletir, não se dava muito bem com a mãe dela - Que tudo! Vamos ter 2 dias e 2 noites só para a gente ates de voltar para aquele convento! – eu mencionei que ela adora dizer "Que Tudo"?

'- Convento?

'- Claro! Acreditam que mandaram uma carta para a minha 'querida' mamãe só porque eu tive o privilégio de sair com o Black?

'- Ah! Você se refere ao episodio do "Pegos no armário?" – todas rimos da gracinha de Holly.

'- Ai! Que saudade de vocês meninas! – ela disse iniciando outro abraço.

Nos abraçamos de três e voltamos a caminhar, de mãos dadas, o que dificultava muito os pedestres ao nosso redor.

'- Sobre o que as duas bruxinhas do meu 'tum-tum' conversavam antes deu abraçá-las?

'- Nada...- eu apressadamente, deu para perceber pelo meu tom que eu não queria voltar para aquele assunto.

'-Nada? – ela perguntou confusa para mim, então olhou para Holly intrigada, sabia que a garota cederia e logo ela desembestou a falar.

'- Mentira! Estávamos falando sobre aquele bosta do Philipe!

'-Vamos trocar de assunto? – as duas agora me excluíram da conversa e de quebra ignoraram os meus pedido para mudar o rumo da conversa.

'- Ah! Sim, eu estou sabendo o que aquele safado fez! A Lily me mandou uma carta contando.

'- Para mim também! Um nojento aquele garoto!

'- Aquele, nojento 'tava lá na locadora...

E o assunto seguiu até o meu portão, como se eu, o principal item do assunto não estivesse ali.

Depois e durante o filme, botamos as fofocas em dia. Holly contou sobre as pirâmides do México, que são diferentes da do Egito – pais que ela já visitou também – e que a comida de lá era deliciosa, mas o que ela achou melhor mesmo foram as praias que ela conheceu – "eu fui pro caribe meu bem!" – e um tal de Roaquim que na verdade se escreve Joaquim, que ela conheceu na praia.

Thery também contou sobre as suas férias. Sua irmã mais velha se casou, filhas de pais bruxos os primos dela apareceram na casa dela e teve um mini-campeonato de Quadribol no qual ela se saiu muito mal, o time do Potter venceu. Potter? É eu sei, mas como estas famílias bruxas são todas entrelaçadas compareceram alguns meninos da nossa sala. E estes alguns são os que eu gosto de apelidar de 'delinqüentes juvenis', ou como o resto da escola – um bando de irracionais que admiram o bullying¹ promovido por estas bestas – os chamam, os Marotos.Sim todos eles em peso na casa da minha amiga, mas ela sobreviveu.

E quando chegou a minha vez de descrever as minhas adoráveis férias, voltamos ao antigo assunto: os meus problemas amorosos!

'- Você nos pediu ajuda nas cartas, certo?

'- Sim Thery – eu respondi entediada.

'- Então nos vamos nos vingar dele, certo?

'- Se vingar? Isto não é muito mal? E aquele papo de 'bola pra frente'? – disse Holly

'- A vingança é uma maldade, mas é algo natural Holly. – respondeu Thery com naturalidade.

'- Maldade é você nos fazer concordar com isso, né Lily? – disse Holly procurando algum apoio, apoio este que não veio. Eu estava bastante tentada para preparar uma vingança.

'- Na verdade eu estou bem disposta a uma vingança depois de um certo encontro hoje! – eu respondi com um olhar maníaco, de assassino com sede de sangue.

'- Mas Lily, isso não vai contra tudo o que você acredita? – suplicou Holly.

'- Sim, mas nesse caso os fins justificam os meios. – respondi com ainda com aquele olhar perdido, ou maníaco como preferirem!

'- Vai nos ajudar ou não, Holly? Até parece que aquele canalha não merece e que você esta do lado dele. E você é amiga da Lily! Tem que estar ao lado dela em qualquer condição, seja um ato vingativo ou infantil! – Thery apelou para a chantagem emocional.

E a chantagem emocional dela sempre funciona:

'- Okay! Eu participo deste ato, que como a Thery disse é infantil! Mas me prometam que não terá nenhum ferido.

'- Não me faça prometer o que eu não quero cumprir! – Disse Thery me acompanhando no nosso 'olhar para o além – barra – sinistro'. b N/A /b : olhar para o além/sinistro

'- É estranho, mas eu não me importo – completou Holly. Caímos na risada.

Então de repente, passou um plano pela minha cabeça. E ele estava completo! Era perfeito, ou pelo menos era para ser.

'- Meninas! Acho que ...

'- Viu um gatinho? – brincou Holly.

'- Não – respondi fazendo uma careta a ela – tive uma idéia.

Naquela hora, me senti mais alegre, mais leve. Não sei se pelo fato de ter as minhas amigas ao meu lado dispostas a tudo para me ver sorrir – mesmo se fosse da dor do Phillipe – ou se por ter um plano diabólico contra aquele que me vez crer que me amava e me abandonou sem dizer o porque. Espero que seja a primeira opção, mesmo que a minha ida a Hogwarts tenha parado o meu currículo de "todo domingo é dia de missa" eu ainda pretendo ir para o céu.

* * *

**¹ - Bullying:** O bullying é um termo de origem _inglesa_ utilizado para descrever actos de _violência física_ ou_ psicológica_, intencionais e repetidos, praticados por um indivíduo (_bully_) ou grupo de indivíduos com o objetivo de intimidar ou agredir outro indivíduo (ou grupo de indivíduos) incapaz de se defender.

Saiba mais sobre o Bullying no site http://pt. size1 width100 noshade

**Respondendo as Reviews …**

Eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu gosto de quando respondem os meus comentes nas fics…. Me sinto tão iluminada ao ver meu nome lah no post xD

**Leca Bernini** - Muito Obrigada queridaaa! Fiquei muuuuito feliz pelos elogios!! Eu vi o filme e no segundo seguinte estava pondo como os meus filmes favoritos no orkut! Curti bastante!Huuum, a vingança será bem divertida, eu espero D Muito obrigada pela Review e aqui esta o segundo capitulo!

**Paola **- Muito Obrigada!! Aki esta o segundo capitulo, espero que goste! Mais uma vez, mto obrigada pela leitura e pela review.

**Fezinha Evans** - Muito Obrigada! Sim sim, tente ver o filme, é maravilhoso! Maas o única coisa que vai ter igual na fic é que tudo acaba bem, como todo bom filme de Hollywood. Que boom! Não me troque pelo filme heim? Hey, lih a sua fic ontem e antes de ontem (comecei pela 7 regras do amor e amei!) e pretendo continuar a acompanhar, soh não comentei ainda pk minha mãe chegou durante a minha leitura e pediu para eu desligar mas hj eu deixo a minha opniao lá okay? Bjoos e Obrigada!

* * *

(**N/A**: Ah, eu sei que a minha irmãzinha nunca vai ler isto pq apesar de ter sido ela que me mostrou as fan fics da Meridiana no expresso (primeira fic que eu li e que me, hum, encorajou?) ela odei! Tah, ela não odeia (outro dia nos divertimos vendo slashs de humors em uma comu) mas acha algumas fics um pouco forçadas, mas a aparência da Thery foi inspirada nela, e os nomes das amigas da Lily como vcs puderam notar, foram inspirados em duas personagens da Hilary, nos filmes 'Na trilha da fama' e 'Paixão de aluguel'. 

Mais uma vez, desculpem a demora. Próximo capitulo estaremos rumo a hogwarts, onde as coisas acontecem D

Não prometo nada, mas não pretendo demorar! E obrigado a todos os comentes de você realmente inspiram!! Dei muitos pulos ao verificar a minha caixa de entrada e ver lá: Novo comentário na sua fan fic!)


	4. Capitulo 3

(**N/a**: Desculpeeem!! 1/3 da Culpa foi minha, e eu assumo: Pura Preguiça!! Mas os 2/3: Sabe como é né?! Professores sedentos por sangue.. Quero dizer Lição! Oitava serie, ano em que eles jogam tudo na nossa cara, dizem que** ¹-** Repete de ano! minha escola é municipal, só repete 4ª,5ª,8ª e o resto só se for por falta **²-** Tem Vestibulinho e prova disso, prova daquilo ! **³-** Nos temos que pensar no nosso futuro, e somos os mais velhos da escola e blá, blá, blá! É como eu digo pra todos: a Oitava é como se fosse o Quinto ano em Hogwarts, Ano de _N.O.M_.'s não se tem tempo nem de respirar! )

* * *

**RE - Capitulando:**

"– _Meninas! Acho que este filme acaba de me dar uma idéia! __  
__Naquela hora, me senti mais alegre, mais leve. Não sei se pelo fato de ter as minhas amigas ao meu lado dispostas a tudo para me ver sorrir – mesmo se fosse da dor do Phillipe – ou se por ter um plano diabólico contra aquele que me vez crer que me amava e me abandonou sem dizer o porquê. Espero que seja a primeira opção, mesmo que a minha ida a Hogwarts tenha parado o meu currículo de "todo domingo é dia de missa" eu ainda pretendo ir para o céu_."

* * *

**Capitulo 3:**

** Usar... palavra que faz a consciencia pesar!****  
**

'– Então fala! Qual a sua idéia? - perguntou Thery ansiosa. Já era tarde da noite, estávamos todas em seus respectivos colchões conversando.

'– Bom... – eu comecei devagar ainda pensando se o plano daria certo e em que palavras usar para contar.

'– Fala! – falou Holly impaciente, que agora parecia bem mais animada com o 'plano'.

'– Se você deixar fica mais fácil! – eu disse grosseiramente a ela. Eu fiquei um pouco nervosa com aquele comentário, mas elas me conheciam o suficiente para saber que a minha raiva com elas, às vezes, não durava nem três minutos. – É o seguinte... Nós, digo eu, vamos fazer ciúmes!

'– É esse o seu _grande_ plano? – Falou Thery decepcionada.

'– Fazer ciúmes? – Holly pareceu pensar na idéia.

'– _Só_ fazer ciúmes? – Thery estava desapontada.

'– É... – eu comecei a explicar – mas nós iremos atingi-lo num ponto fraco. Algo que sempre o incomodou...

'– Como assim? – é a Thery 'tava boiando.

'– Eu vou usar alguém para ele ter ciúmes...

'– Usar?

'– Você entendeu! Eu vou meio que seguir o conselho da minha mãe..."Partir para outro"!

'– E se vingar. – disse Thery abrindo um sorriso. – Mas como, você vai "partir para outro" e tornar isso uma vingança!?

'– Ele pensa que eu vou estar lá, esperando por ele o tempo todo... Mas não, eu vou estar linda, feliz... E com outro! Entendeu?

'– Uma parte...

Eu e Holly chiamos, ela não podia ser tão lenta quanto aparentava.

'–... Só não entendi como pretende encontrar um namorado em 24 horas!? Vai usar o irmãozinho da Holly? – ela disse debochada.

'– Não. – eu fiz uma careta pra ela – vou usar alguém de quem ele já teve ciúmes antes...

'– Sirius Black! – gritaram as duas juntas.

'– Não! – eu disse com uma cara de nojo.

'– Ah! Você não pode nos culpar por pensar no Black. – disse Thery.

'– É! Ele é o mais bonito e charmoso da escola... Se eu fosse um homem eu teria ciúmes da minha namorada com ele! – Holly fez uma das suas suposições ridículas nos fazendo rir.

'– Gente, eu também acho o Black 'um pedaço de mau caminho' mas... – Não consegui terminar a frase, aquela revelação foi demais para as minhas amigas.

Elas começaram a gritar, pular, rir e dizer "nem a monitora Evans escapou do charme daquele cachorro!".

'– Meninas! Ele nunca sairia comigo, ele é amigo do Potter e...– eu gritei, mas não foi o suficiente para cessar a discussão delas:

Sirius Black X Garoto do outdoor da propaganda de cueca 'Mash'.

Você ouvia coisas do tipo "mas aquele garoto 'Mash' comigo!", "o Sirius é um DEUS!" e "Eu já peguei o Black e digo: É BOM!".

Resolvi falar baixinho, assim não teria a humilhação de assumir o que eu faria e elas não poderiam dizer que eu não as contei.

'– Eu estava falando do Potter. – Eu sussurrei com a intenção de ninguém me ouvir.

Mas elas ouviram, pararam o que estavam discutindo na hora e ficou um daqueles momentos súbitos de silencio.

'– Potter? Você diz... Tiago Potter? – Thery pareceu confusa, mas Holly parecia que ia explodir.

'– Iupi! – e explodiu... De felicidade – Então você _gosta_ dele?Que bom porque ele gosta de ...

'–Não! Eu não gosto dele, é só que ele é o único maluco que toparia fingir ser meu namorado! – eu disse muito rápido corando e me mexendo no colchão – Afinal ele quer sair comigo há anos, não desperdiçaria uma chance dessas né?

'– Eu não sei... – disse Thery pensativa – Nesse caso ele não estaria no lucro... Sabe? Ele faz do tipo pegador, e no nosso plano ele estaria meio que...

'– Sendo_ usado_. – disse Holly como se aquilo fosse horrível. Tudo bem era horrível... Eu disse era!

'– Mas ele é a minha única esperança! – eu falei, estava me sentindo mal por usar alguém.

'– Eu devia ter um 'bravador' para guardar estas palavras de Lílian Evans sobre o Tiago! É algo histórico! – disse Holly sorrindo.

'– Gravador Holly. – respondi também rindo.

Estávamos todas rindo até que Thery nos parou:

'– Shiu! Eu ouvi um barulho. Deve ser a sua mãe Lílian.

Olhei para o relógio e ele apontava 01:17 da manhã.

'– Devíamos estar dormindo faz tempo! – disse Holly com o poder de nos fazer sentirmos culpadas virando para o outro lado do seu colchão.

'– Boa noite meninas. – eu disse apagando a luz e me virando para o outro lado também.

Minha mãe abriu a porta, segundos depois, passou em cada colchão parando em uns pontos para nos cobrir com o edredom.

Eu ainda pensava no assunto. Eu estava pensando em propor algo em troca para o Potter, não queria que ele se sentisse mal com o pedido da garota e também não queria iludi-lo.

Então o quarto foi ficando cada vez mais quente e os meus olhos começaram a pesar até que... Adormeci.

Lembro-me de sonhar com algo parecido com um labirinto.

Eu era um ponto amarelo e saia comendo um caminho de frutinhas, e fugia de uns pontos vermelhos. Esses pontos vermelhos gritavam que eu era uma hipócrita e que eu usava as pessoas, então apareceu um grande ponto, ele tinha a cara do Potter e começou a gritar que eu não prestava e estava usando ele.

Acordei assustada, aquele sonho poderia parecer ridículo mas havia me deixado abalada. Eu não podia fazer isso com uma pessoa, afinal até ele tinha sentimentos!

Olhei para o relógio que agora marcava 06:50.

Já não tinha sono, e resolvi me arrumar para ir a plataforma, hoje era o regresso para a escola.

Escolhi a minha roupa, peguei uma toalha e o distintivo de monitora-chefe, aquele ano ia ser inesquecível.

* * *

**Respondendo Reviews**

**K1000a Pontas**** – **Que bom que gostou D

Brigada, assim fico encabulada xD ! Continue acompanhado e Valeu pelo comentário.

**Isabella ** - Huhauahu Obrigada! Aviso sim hauhau, mas você comenta de novo? (olhos do gatinho do Sherek tbm) hauahu Adorei o comentário, VLW! Vingança e sempre bom não? A não ser pra quem esta sofrendo com uma vingança agora pra quem vinga eh um DIliciaaa xD!!

**Leca Bernini** – Hhuahau, falei que o povo gosta de ser respondido D Amigas loucas da Lily é sempre uma beleuza! Eu adoro PO! Jah que você achava então que tal confirmar? Tem Tiago no Meiooo! E mta confussao tbm! Valew pelo comment! Kisses e desculpa pela demora /

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin** – Obrigado! É muito importante para mim ter agradado, e eu att D (juraa? xD) hauahu espero que goste.

**Mary M Evans** - Valeew! Eu adorei este filme também! Espero o mesmo hauhauahu mas obrigada pela força!! Bjoos e continue acompanhando! Ahh e não pretendo demorar D

**Lellys Evans Potter** – Obrigadaa! Espero que goste! E pretendo continuar rápido siim! Jah comecei o 4 capitulo D  
**Thaty** – hauhauahuahu foi leitura de pensamento xD

Quando vi o filme, eu olhei praquela ruiva e disse: Preciso ler uma fic baseada nesse filme! E o meu espanto por não ter nenhuma J/L foi tão grande que eu comecei a escrever aqui D Obrigada pelo comentário, espero que esteja gostando! Bjoo

**jehssik** - Huhauahua, relaxa, quando tiver tempo você assiste D Valeew! Heey que honra ! espero que não me abandone xD desculpa a demora...

Ahh! Espero que curta este 'planinho' maluco que sim, envolve o NOSSO amado James xD hauhauahu! Bjoos!  
**Thaty **– Sim sim, esta fic é baseada no filme em que a mulher contrata um gigolô para acompanha-la em um casamento, maaas como isso é uma adaptação o James não será um gigolô, mas fará o papel de gigolô hauahuahuahau Bjoos!espere que você acompanhe a fic D  
**Fezinha Evans** – Uhuuul! Vingaçaaa! Hauhauahuau esses Phillipes merecem a morte não?? PEROBA NELE! Hauahuahu adorei isso xD  
Sorry esse cap ser maaaaaais curtinho ainda, mas se serve de consolo o quarto jah esta a caminho! Como poderia não amar a sua fic?Falando nisso vc jah att neah? Vou lah ler depois DSorry, falei que eles apareceriam nesse mas achei melhor dividir o 3 capitulo em 2 partes (essa parte que eu postei – a conversa dela com as meninas explicando o plano e... ops! Não posso contar! xD, não ainda /)E vai ser Tiago, me segurei para por James, mas teve que ser Tiago jah que eu puis Lílian /Pode fazer coro : Dããããããããr!!Adoooro falar com vc por msn lindaaa!E dessa vez eh promessa prometida xDTem MAROTOS (os quatro, siim pedro nojo eca tbm /) no próximo capituloBooom jah vou, bjooo

* * *

**N/A**: _Geeeeeeente! Eu to aqui sabem pq? Pq eh niver da Marina, minha irmã! Ela tah fazendo 15 aninhos, e como tava um transito e eu não consegui ir lah no restaurante onde estavam ela e as amiga pensei: "Vou entra, tomar vergonha na cara e att"  
Eu resolvi tbm dividir este capitulo! Era pra ele ter mais coisas mas fica pro próximo que eu jah comecei a escreveer e prometo não demorar...muito xD Boom vou ir lah curtir um pouco com a minha irmã, jah que minha mamys que usar!!  
Valew pelos coments e obrigado a quem leu a minha NOVA fic xD quem não leu vai lah ler e me deixar feliz D  
Tem mais 2 fics novas na área que vão chegar laaah pro mês de junho (vai demorar xD)  
Ahh e hj era aniversario tbm de um amigo meu que faleceu, então eu gostaria de dizer que estou um pouco tristinha MÃÃÃÃÃS bola pra frente que atrás vem gente!! Prometo que próximo capitulo tem MAROTOS e não vai demorar muito, pelo menos posto antes de morrer de sede. (o mundo vai acabar daki a 60 anos O)_

_**Gente eu sou uma das diretoras do Grupo Ovacionário Dos Marotos! ** xD_


	5. Capitulo 4

(**_N/a:_** Good Afternoon Starshines, The Earth Says 'Hello'

Desculpem, prometi o cap ateh ontem, mas o coco do ontem nao pegava /

eu clicava lah no login e aparecia uma bagaça mucho loca lah xD

Perguntem pra Fezinha, fiquei na net ateh as 21:00 tentando postar /

Bom, como sabem estou Dodói, o que facilitou entregar o cap. QUASE na data! Minha vida anda uma coisa, levei até ocorrência nessa semana, e os professores me lotaram de trabalho !!!

Desculpem pelos 2 últimos caps serem pequenos... na verdade eles eram juntos mas resolvi separar!

Deixem a sua opinião ok? I Want Reviews!! )

* * *

**RE-Capitulando:**

"'Então fala! Qual a sua idéia? - perguntou Thery ansiosa.' 'Nós, digo eu, vamos fazer ciúmes!' 'É esse o seu _grande_ plano? – Falou Thery decepcionada.'

'Eu vou usar alguém para ele ter ciúmes...' ' ...Como pretende encontrar um namorado em 24 horas!? 'ai usar o irmãozinho da Holly?' 'Eu estava falando do Potter.'.

'Acordei assustada, aquele sonho poderia parecer ridículo mas havia me deixado abalada. Eu não podia fazer isso com uma pessoa, afinal até ele tinha sentimentos!

Olhei para o relógio que agora marcava 06:50.

Já não tinha sono, e resolvi me arrumar para ir a plataforma, hoje era o regresso para a escola.

Escolhi a minha roupa, peguei uma toalha e o distintivo de monitora-chefe, aquele ano ia ser inesquecível.' "

_**

* * *

**_

**Quarto Capitulo:**

** _Coragem leoa!!_**

****

Desci para a cozinha e comi algumas coisas eu haviam na geladeira, já que não esperava ninguém de pé antes da nove como de costume.

Depois de colocar alguma coisa no estomago sentei no sofá e comecei a ler meu livro padrão de feitiços desse ano até pegar no sono.

Acordei com minha mãe chamando a minha atenção:

'– Filha! Você dormiu no sofá? – minha visão ainda estava meio embaçada – Vá acordar as suas amigas, vocês vão se atrasar! Já são 9 horas e meia.

Eu me levantei e fui a passos lentos até o meu quarto. Chegando lá encontrei as duas garotas em seus respectivos colchões. Acordei primeiro Thery, que estava mais perto da porta e era mais compreensiva. Ela foi direto para o chuveiro.

Demorei em média uns dez minutos para tirar Holly da cama. Ela era realmente preguiçosa. Ao menos já acordava bem humorada.

Meu pai disse que aquilo devia ser um milagre, mas em menos de uma hora na casa que agora possuía 4 mulheres todos já estavam prontos para ir a estação.

Meus pais queriam e nos acompanharam até a estação, o que foi bom já que Thery não havia passado no teste de aparatação. Para ela os três D's eram: Daniel, Dougie e Diogo (Jogadores do time de quadribol da Corvinal no ano passado, ambos eram do sétimo e ultimo ano).

Por sorte, Londres hoje parecia tranqüila, e conseguimos chegar na estação em 20 minutos. Nos despedimos de meus pais na frente da coluna entre as plataformas nove e dez, eles são trouxas e não conseguem atravessar a coluna.

'– Tome cuidado, filha! – disse papai ao me dar um abraço reconfortante. – e estude bastante.

'– Senhor E., por favor, não repita isto porque ela leva a serio até demais – Holly falou para o meu pai que sorriu.

'– Estudando sempre e esquecendo do resto... parece alguém que conheço. – ele disse sarcástico para mamãe, que deu um leve tapa nele – Ai mulher!

'– Hunf! – grunhiu mamãe que corara levemente com o comentário do papai. Eles viviam se provocando, mas o mais estranho é que se gostam. Ela mudou totalmente de expressão ficando novamente doce e gentil – Venham no Natal aqui para casa meninas.

'– Agora sem a Petúnia – "Para nos incomodar..." eu sussurrei de modo que só Thery ouvisse, fazendo-a provocar um ataque de tosses para abafar os risos. – a casa fica muito maior e terá espaço suficiente.

Demoramos no mínimo 10 minutos para nos despedir e quando atravessei a coluna ao som do "nós te amamos filha" e do habitual "Cuidado! Não se meta em encrenca!" Me deparei com um trem vermelho berrante.

Encontramos uma cabine no meio do expresso, já estávamos preparadas para esta longa viagem. Thery havia levado algumas revistas, Holly alguns joguinhos como "resta um bruxo" e "cubo magicamente mágico" e eu levei alguns doces caseiros, já que o carrinho do doce leva uma eternidade.

Entre algumas balas, testes e mini-explosões eu resolvi retomar a conversa sobre o Plano, já que isso tanto martelava na minha mente.

'– Meninas...

'– Sim! – responderam juntas me encarando.

'– É muito errado eu fazer isso com o Potter?

'– Você se refere ao plano? – perguntou Thery no mundo da Lua sem tirar o olho da revista, que devia estar interessantíssima por ela nem piscar. – Do Tiago participar do plano...?

'– É... – acho que nessa hora eu corei um pouco.

'– Eu acho a idéia ótima! O Potter vai aceitar na hora, o Phillipe vai morrer de ciúmes e de quebra...

'– Você da uns pegas no Potter! – Riu Holly.

Eu devo ter feito uma cara muito feia porque Thery acompanhou a maluca sentada a minha frente nas risadas.

'– Mas algo nessa historia te incomoda...Certo? – Thery era realmente muito observadora. Talvez seja porque aquele assunto me deixava desconfortável e eu me mexia no banco... me mexia muito!

'– O problema é que... Eu não tenho coragem!

'– Ok! Agora eu me assustei. Não tem coragem do que filhote de leão? – Holly e seus apelidos instantâneos.

'– Eu passei dois anos recusando e agora eu vou aceitar só para me... Vingar?

'- É! – Falou Thery com simplicidade voltando a atençao a revista – Lily, eu sei que o Potter...

'– Tem sentimentos? – interferiu Holly, que recebeu um olhar de Theresa, daqueles de congelar a espinha.

'– Ela vai contar pra ele, que tudo não passa de um plano! Então tecnicamente ele não estará sendo usado Holly. Eu não te entendo, uma hora você fica toda empolgada com o plano, na outra fica emburrada.

'– Hunf! – Holly mirou a janela por um tempo. – Ok Theresa, ele é o nosso... Hum... Objeto principal nesse plano! Mas em caso dele recusar?

'– Não acho que ele recusaria. – Disse Thery sorrindo fazendo Holly manear a cabeça. – Você não vai andar pra traz agora, Lily...Né?

'– Não, é só que... Mesmo sendo o Potter, eu não quero que mais ninguém saia ferido nessa historia... Alem do Phillipe, claro! – acrescentei quando elas abriram a boca para interrogar.

Sendo monitora-chefe eu tinha que patrulhar o corredor. Naturalmente eu não gostava de fazer isso já que significava ficar longe das minhas amigas, mas ultimamente, eu estava realmente querendo ficar sozinha para refletir.

Seguir com o plano e me vingar do Phillipe havia se tornado muito importante para mim, mas eu não queria usar o Potter, afinal até aquele garoto egocêntrico há de ter sentimentos!

Estava absorta em meus pensamentos duante a ronda pelos corredore quando aquela cena me paralisou.

Talvez ele não tivesse tantos sentimentos quanto eu pensava.

'– Potter e Black! O que pensam que estão fazendo? – o dois garotos estavam no corredor com as varinhas apontadas para um Severo Snape totalmente cor de rosa com tufos de pelúcia verde limão saindo por todos os buracos de seu corpo. Nariz, orelha, boca e... Bom, o garoto estava sufocando. (**_N/a_**: Sim sim! Por TODOS os buracos hauhauhau)

'– Nós? Nada! Querida monitora! – Respondeu cinicamente o garoto de cabelos negros que caiam displicentemente pelo rosto tentando inutilmente guardar a varinha. Era Sirius Black, o garoto dos olhos azuis acinzentados que conquistava qualquer garota daquele castelo. 'Tá bom! Algumas... Tem as comprometidas e as sonserinas eu negam veementemente algum dia ter achado aquele maroto gostos... bonito!

'– Então Evans, como foi o seu verão? – Tiago Potter, Magro alto, cabelos negros espetados para todos os lados, óculos de aro que escondem dois olhos castanhos esverdeado e com uma mania irritante de assanhar os cabelos que me fez girar os olhos. Ele queria inutilmente trocar de assunto enquanto tentava remover a azaração feita no sonserino sem que eu percebesse.

'– Vocês não têm vergonha de fazerem isso? Isso é desprezível eu… - bufei de raiva.

'– Calma Evans! Dessa vez teve um motivo, muito concreto! – respondeu Sirius, que parecia pensar em um bom motivo.

'– Qual? – perguntei com raiva. Odeio injustiças.

Eles pareceram pensar e trocaram alguns olhares significativos, então Tiago maneou a cabeça o que fez Sirius dizer:

'– Ok, talvez não tenhamos uma justificativa. – ele parecia estranhamente emburrado.

Snape ia ficando cada vez mais roxo, mas eu não estava percebendo já que despejava milhares de palavras sobre lição de moral, mesmo sabendo que como sempre, ia entrar por um ouvido e sair por outro.

'–… Azarar os outros só porque se acha mais capacitado! Onde já se viu ?! – dessa vez falei mais para mim do que pra eles, que pareciam petrificados, me olhavam como se eu fosse uma louca demente e fosse atacá-los do nada. Só então reparei que Severo fazia sinais de desespero – Sirius Black! – o garoto deu um pulo e gemeu – leve o Snape para o seu vagão e tire essa azaraçao antes que ele morra e a grifinória perca pontos! E sim… eu conversarei com a professora McGonagall, vocês ganharam detenções!

Quando o Potter começou a se movimentar junto com o Sirius, percebi que este era o momento para a nossa conversinha, já que a dó que eu sentia dele e meu pensamentos sobre sentimentos evaporou-se.

'– Potter você fica, preciso falar com você! – eu disse ainda muito rabugenta. Eles me tiravam do serio.

'– Eu ? – ele perguntou apontando para si mesmo assustado enquanto procurava alguém atrás dele. Quando acenei que sim com a cabeça ele engoliu em seco e retirou na hora a azaração do Snape que grunhiu alguma coisa, mas foi petrificado por um feitiço de Sirius.

'– Por segurança – Sirius disse sorrindo amarelo para mim.Eles pareciam assustados, e eu adoraria gargalhar naquele momento, mas estava pensando em como ia dizer aquilo para Tiago, digamos que… Delicadamente.

'– Vamos Ranhoso, se ficarmos aqui o Pontas nos mata. – disse Sirius que saiu empurrando um Snape magricela petrificado.

Quando eles ficaram bem distantes, entrei no vagão que supostamente devia ser o do Snape, me sentei e fiquei esperando Tiago que estava logo atras de mim entrar. Assim que ele entrou, fechei a porta.

Era agora ou nunca! Eu não podia gaguejar...

'– Tiago… - os olhos do rapaz arregalaram ao me ouvir usar seu primeiro nome e o meu tom de voz havia mudado para um mais calmo e educado. Tom de voz que eu nao custumava usar para ele – você poderia fazer um favor para mim? – isso Lílian, vamos deixar tudo bem claro, será tudo encanação.

'– Claro – eu sorri para ele, que retribuiu como um sorriso maroto – Lily…?

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**_Vanessa Zabini Lupin_****_ – _**Huahuahuahauhuahauhuahau! Que bom que gostou xD, desculpa ser Tiago e não James / mas é que entre Lily e Lílian quem ganha é Lílian e James+Lílian não á P hauhauhauahu Relaxa o nosso Prongsito vai sofre nas mãos dela, logo, logo! MuHaHaHaHa!

**_Isabella – _**Huahuahuahua! Má? Ela é perversa! xD O Bom de J/L é saber que sempre termina bem né? Afinal eles se casam e tem o Harry D Demorei?? Acho que não...muito xD Espero que gostee D

**_Thaty_****_ - _**Huahuahau entao pensamos iguais D Não não achei estranho xD natural, vivo procurando fanfics D Vlw!! encabulada Pq vc não escreve fic?? Espero que goste desse cap!! Bjoos

**_Fezinha Evans_**_** – **OMG digo eu xD!! _Que Reviewzao eim? xD Milagres acontecem esta vendo?? Se não bastasse o primeiro to att agora tbm xD Booom, sim ela vai usa-lo, mas fala seerio! Quem não gostaria de usar aquele maroto charmoso!! Huahauhauhau sim sim, deu um drama xD acho que isso era mais que obvio não? Se a fic é J/L soh podia ser o James o usado hauhauahuhuahau Eu não sei que eh humm... mehor, mas tem um carinha no outdoor na radial sentido Oeste meniiiiina! Faz o Sirius da Warnner tremer! Apesar de que não precisa muito para isso! Eu ficaria na duvida tbm se tivesse que escolher xD Tenha dó de mim tbm!! Nunca ganhei um McFly de Natal ou um Maroto / apesar que se ganhesse um Peter, ia ter barraco!!! Eh mesmo, o Tom Riddle devia ser moooh pedaço de mal caminho xD tnato que a dona da taça da lufa-lufa ateh deu uns pega hauahuahuahu mas ae ele foi tirar o nariz ... tsc tsc tsc! Jah aderi a campanha D pode ir lah no meu perfil conferir xD hauhauhauah se por algum acaso te doarem dois por engano, escolhe um e me passa o outro?? olhinhos do gato do Shrek! Uhhhh, mando ele ai pra sua casa soh depois de uma parada aki na minha hauhauhauhauahu VIVA O GODM!! Uhuuuuuul! Hauhauhauhau Booom espero que goste do cap! agora se me da licença vou ver quem a senhorita levou para o céu lah na sua fic ! Espero ue nao seja a Emy heim!!! Beijoos !!

**_jehssik_****_ –_** Uhuuuuuuuuuuuuuul! VIVA O GODM!! Hauhauhau neeah? Nos somos famosas agora D huahuahuahau eu tbm, nunca ri tanto!! Apesar que a sua fic eh pario duro menina!! Eu amei ela! (como jah te disse xD) Eu tbm! Sonhar eh tão booom! boceja quem sabe o que pode acontecer? Eu xD ahuahuahua não vou falar, mas ai... cala a boca Ligia!! Soh uma Hint: Talvez...assim sabe.. soooh talvez nem seja ele o que se machucara na historia X agora chega hauhauhauahuahu Espero que goste do cap!! No roximo tento por os marotos mais ativos!! xD bjoos e espero que goste!!

* * *

(**_N/a_**: Never a Right Time to Say Goodbye xD

Minha genteem, Deixem a sua opinião ok? Eu sei que prometi marotos nesse cap, e ½ deles compareceram, mesmo que pouco... maaaas garanto que segundo os meus projetos eles estaram beeeeem presentes na fic então não me matem Sras Moony, Padfoot e Prongs!! Todos eles apareceram! Ate o Peter ... Lembrando rapidamente, que nessa época ele ainda era um grifinório e não um comensal! Pelo menos eu acho que nos tempos de colegio ele ainda era descente! (afinal, ele era grudado com os marotos!!)

Valew a todas (e todos..?) pelas Reviews!! D

I Luv Ya Babies!

Ahh, e não tem estimativa de tempo para o próximo cap... vai ser em breve, mas é que ao contrario desse ainda não esta muito concreto o que vai acontecer!

Já Vouu... Beijooos!!


	6. Capitulo 5

(**N/a** Desculpem a demoraaa!

Em primeirissimo lugar: **Parabens Jessik!! Que seus 18 aninhos tenham gosto de 18 aninhos viu?? Chega de 17 para ti!** Parati eh o nome de um carro ahuahauhauahuahua como eu sou feliz! arruma ae... poem pra vc!!!  
Seu plesente tah pronto, vou te mandar amanha, e desculpe o atraso mas nao consegui entrar no pc desde aquele dia em que te respondi o scrap!  
Seguuundo: Como foram de pascoaaa? Aqui os hormonios já estao trabalhando e me presentearam de espinhas xD  
Tercerooo: desculpem os capitulos serem pequeninos ok? reparei que vcs tem cobrado capitulos grande e promento me esforçar!!

Comentem .)

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**Um pouco de 'S'.  
Sorrisos e Sims!  
**

O sol entrava alaranjado pela cabine mostrando que já devia estar se pondo, o silencio havia se acomodado desde a nossa... Troca de sorrisos? E eu repassava mentalmente as palavras que iria usar nesse inicio de conversa.

- Er...Bom, você deve estar sabendo que o meu namoro terminou...?

O garoto pareceu desconfortável, se mexeu na poltrona deixou algo cair no chão e então me olhou nos olhos ao se indireitar na poltrona.

- É... Eu fiquei sabendo. – disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Então, aquele canalha não deu nenhuma explicação concreta para o fim de namoro, disse que _eu_ estava apaixonada por outro e mais um monte de baboseiras, jogo toda a responsábilidade para mim e eu fiquei mal. Muito mal. – eu estava falando muito rápido - Na verdade continuo mal quando ele está por perto e...

- Você ainda_ gosta _dele? – Tiago me interrompeu fazendo a pergunta em um som pouco audível, meio desapontado.

- Na verdade... – eu não estava muito certa disso, mas aqueles olhos me encarando fizeram com que eu respondesse sem nem ao menos parar para pensar no que eu sentia pelo traste. – Não! Só me sinto incomodada com a presença dele, sabe? Eu sou a chifruda do relacionamento. - continuei ironicamente.

- Se saísse comigo não seria... – ele disse baixinho dando o seu sorriso de numero três. Sim, já os cataloguei pois é algo realmente útil para se viver cercada de marotos. E acreditem, eles tem muitos sorrisos! Neste caso, o terceiro é conhecido como ' trinta-e-três-dentes-comediante' ou como 'Vou contar isso pro panaca do Sirius e ele vai morrer de rir' o que não é merito. Ele já riu até quando _eu_ contei a piada dos tomatinhos que atravessaram a rua. E eu nao sou_ nem_ um pouco engraçada!

- O que? – Se fingir de desentendida ou surda resolve quando a gente ouve algo comotão estupido como isso. Na maioria das vezes que falo "Hã?" e "Que?" eu ouvi corretamente o que a pessoa disse.

- Nada. – ele respondeu cinicamente como quem não dissera nada e eu fosse louca e ouvisse coisas.

- Hm, eu sei que você não me conhece muito bem, e eu nunca lhe dei tamanha liberdade para esse feito, mas o caso é que eu sou uma pessoa bem ... Vingativa. – eu prossegui olhando para a janela.

- Lily, você tem que aprender a canalizar a sua raiva em algo construtivo. Um esporte seria ótimo para isso. – ele é bobo mesmo ou esta se fazendo de desentendido? Eu tive que deixar as coisas mais claras para essa pobre mente obtusa.

- Na verdade seria ótimo se você me ajudasse no meu plano vingativo. – eu sorri para ele, essa era a hora de eu me mostrar 'meiga e gentil' para ele aceitar logo.

- Você quer que eu o azare ? Que eu pregue uma peça nele...? – ele perguntou um pouco confuso, então abriu um sorriso de numero 5, "o sarcástico" fechou os olhos e continuou – Evans eu já passei dessa fase!

- Você estava azarando o Snape agora mesmo! – eu disse raivosa, então frases repetitivas de "Vá com calma Lily" "você precisa dele" e "ele é o único que pode te ajudar" ecoaram na minha cabeça e me fizeram voltar ao: meiga e gentil. – Mas não, não é esse tipo de ajuda que quero.

Era agora ou nunca! Eu tinha que contar o plano sem gaguejar e esperar a resposta. Era facíl, simples e rápido! Mas eu deixei um silêncio se instalar na cabine por uns dois minutos e contei até cinco. Meu coração acelerou e minhas mãos começaram a tremer, eu devia estar rídicula nesse momento.

- Eu queria que você - suspirei e – Fingisse ser... - então falei de uma vez só, para não ter que repetir. – Meu namorado!

- Como? – perguntou estupefado. Ele parecia não acreditar. Não o culpo, nem eu acreditei que disse aquilo.

Não estava acreditando que tinha dito aquilo. Talvez nem fosse a minha consciência pesando de dó do garoto e sim o meu orgulho que naquele momento não estava ferido, e sim esquartejado. E se ele dissesse não, e espalhasse para Hogwarts inteira? Então foi como se um outro lado dos meus pensamentos surgisse e me encorajasse, por que tinha uma boa chance dele aceitar.

- É você entendeu! Eu – apontei para mim mesma – Você – apontei para ele, que nesse momento não havia expressão alguma – Hogsmead! – terminei fazendo com que dois dedos meus da mão direta "caminhassem" pela palma da mão esquerda. (**N/a: **vocês conseguiram captar o que ela fez com as mãos? Acho que ficou confuso! oO)

Ele continuou sem expressão e eu fui ficando aflita. Comecei a estralar os dedos de nervosismo, a espera de uma resposta que não vinha. Ele parecia estar em outro lugar, olhava para um ponto fixo e não piscava.

- Por favor! – comecei a suplicar – Você é a minha única esperança! O Remo tentaria me convencer de que estou errada em querer me vingar; o Sirius é um 'galinha', e eu não quero fazer coleção de chifres; e o Peter é...

Ele pareceu acordar da transe em que se encontrava na Lua nesse momento e completou a minha frase:

- Estranho? – ele disse se divertindo de mim.

Eu não sabia se ofender um de seus melhores amigos nesse momento era certo, mas fora ele quem dera esse adjetivo, e talvez contraria-lo nesse momento não seria bom também.

- É... Mais ou menos. – eu disse constrangida.

- Não te culpo. Se eu fosse escolher entre nos quatro, também me escolheria. – ele disse maroto, passando as mãos sobre os cabelos.

- Convencido! – disse maneando a cabeça. Ele realmente tem um Ego que "Deus nos acuda", um dia _pode_ explodir!

- Faz parte do pacote. Vai querer levar mesmo assim? – Correção: Um dia _vai_ explodir Eu devia ter ficado calada, ele sempre encontra uma resposta para conciliar com aquele sorrisinho maroto e o tique-nervoso das mãos bagunçando aqueles cabelos já bagunçados!

- Então, você aceita? – eu disse esperando o Veredicto com a minha carinha de cão-sem-dono.

- Deixa-me ver... Namorar você, mesmo que de mentirinha, por vontade sua é sinônimo de: Beijos, Sims e nada mais de Potter, somente James? – ele fingiu pensar – é aceito!

- Ahhhhh!! – eu gritei de felicidade!Eu havia ficado realmente feliz, tão feliz que pulei do meu assento e dei um abraço nele.

Então parei de gritar, senti os cheiros daquele cabelo desordenado, minha mão começou a suar meu coração acelerou mais ainda. Eu estava muito constrangida com o que tinha acabado de fazer.

Sentei-me no banco, devia estar vermelha como uma pimenta. Mas o que eu achei estranho foi ver que ele também estava corado.Pouco, mais corado!

- Er... Desculpe-me. – eu disse olhando para os meus pés. Esse "namoro" ia ser muito estranho.

- É melhor se acostumar... Amor! – ele disse maroto sem nem sombra daquele constrangimento de minutos atrás.

Nós rimos por um tempo, no final eu nem sabia o porquê dos risos, mas estava divertido, a cabine, o dia pareceu mais alegre. Quando nossas barrigas já estavam doendo diminuímos as gargalhadas para sorrisos.

-Ok, isto está muito estranho. – ele disse displicente com seu sorriso 8, o "os marotos não vão nem acreditar quando eu contar".

Esse sorriso me fez dizer algo automaticamente.

- Por favor, não fala nada para os seus amigos. – falei com um olhar vago. – não quero mais ninguém envolvido nesse ato diabólico.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso sincero, que eu cataloguei como o 15, afinal esse é difícil de acontecer entre eles.

- Isso é um segredo nosso ta querido? – disse sarcasticamente me inclinando e apertando as suas bochechas, como uma tia chata faz com seu sobrinho. (**N/a**: se vc tem uma tia que faz isso, ou um sobrinho a quem vc faz isso, já peço desde já: Descuuuulpa?? .)

- Ta Evans, ta, para! Hahaha! – ele disse rindo. Eu soltei suas bochechas e ele ficou serio de uma hora para outra. E me encarou – mas você quer fazer esse plano com que propósito? Você quer voltar com o Phillipe?

- Não é que... Bom, na ultima vez que nos vimos, eu passei a imagem de estar ... _Péssima_! A locadora inteira percebeu isso, tenho certeza!

- Louca quem?

- Hahaha! Não, é um tipo de loja trouxa... Mas você não compra lá! Você aluga.

- Ahh! – ele disse como quem compreende, coisa que eu acho que ele nao fez, entao nem me arrisquei a perguntar.

- Então... Mas o plano é para passar a ele que eu estou, bem! Que eu não preciso dele, que eu estou "_apaixonada_" por outro como ele disse que eu estava, eu quero que ele prove do propri veneno. Que ele fique com ciumes. E adivinha quem será esse outro? – disse sarcástica.

- Tem mais algum _motivo_ para eu ser esse _outro_? – ele disse como quem espera uma declaração. E olha que a tapada aqui só entendeu o porquê dessa pergunta agora. Às vezes eu realmente sou muito inocente!

- Claro! – eu disse fazendo um sorriso brotar naqueles lábios muito rapidamente – ele morria de ciúmes de você quando estavamos junto! E nao é pra menos, não?– fiz o sorriso desaparecer com a mesma rapidez.

Ele desviou os olhos para a janela e pareceu um pouco deprimido, na hora eu não tinha a menor idéia do por que.

Consequentemente eu também olhei a janela e me assustei ao ver que o sol já havia se posto. E que no meu reflexo eu ainda não estava de uniforme, minha roupa era totalmente trouxa. Calça jeans com uma blusinha preta com uma estampa de gatinho e All Star.

- Então já que você aceitou participar... Eu tenho que ir me trocar. – eu disse apontando para o gatinho da minha blusa.

- Ah! Eu também! – ele disse se levantando e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo. – Acho que devemos conversar mais tarde. Tenho que saber alguns gostos da minha namorada. – ele piscou um olho enquanto sorria.

Eu escolhi bem, ele era muito bonito e charmoso para ser meu namorado "_de faz de conta_". É, além de estranho isso seria divertido.

Dei um beijo na bochecha dele, sussurrei um "Tchau" que foi respondido por um "até logo!" virei e comecei a caminhar. Eu fui para uma direção e ele foi na oposta.

Quando estava no meu décimo passo, virei o rosto e encontrei-o na outra extremidade também olhando na minha direção.

- Eu sempre quis ouvir você falando isso. – Ele falou alto o suficiente para eu ouvir.

Eu não estava entendendo nada até ele formular _aquela_ perguntar.

- Você quer sair comigo no próximo passeio a Hogsmead?

Eu comecei a rir. Ele estava a uns 3 metros de mim, bagunçava o cabelo compulsivamente e sorria como uma criança que descobri que o natal foi adiantado.

- Acho que... Sim? – eu disse sorrindo mais ainda, fazendo ele abrir um dos seus melhores sorrisos. O de número um na minha lista. O famoso _**sorriso maroto!**_

* * *

**Respondendo Comentarios:**

**_Thaty _**- To Akiiiii \o/! desculpe a demorinhaa tah??  
seerio? o meu problema eh: Muita ideia porém muito mais preguiça xD  
hauahuahauhauhau!! Espero que goste desse capizitooo!! Bjooos

**_Isabella _**- Desculpe a demorinhaaaa '  
Que boom que gostou!! e prometo tentar aumentar os capitulos tah fofa??  
Bjoos!

**_K1000a Pontas _-** Acho que nao maaais! aiii fofa eh voceee .  
Jah disse que amooo seus comentarios?  
Claaaaaaro que teremos mais de Tiagooo! ele eh o nosso, hmmm "afair" digamos huahuahauhauhau  
ele eh pelfeeeeitoso D  
Bjoos  
Aki esta o quinto cap... o sexto ainda num tem data, mas rometo ser breve!!

**_Jehssik _**- Huhauahuahauhauahuahu! que bom que gostou!  
Amiga doida nunca eh demais naaao?? hauahuahuahu  
quem sabe? xD hauhauahuahu ai pq vcs fazem isso eu num posso contar X  
a minha lingua coça pra falar sobre esse assuntoo hauahuahua  
hauhauahua eh, isso polui a nossa mente! num precisa nem dos tufos pra poluir maaas... Os garotos sao meio macabros hauahuahau!  
Desculpe a demorinha pra postar viu? eu pretendia postar no seu niver maaas uma serie de problemas me fizeram postar hj!  
Parabeeeeens atrasadeeerrimo, e vou mandar o link do seu presente por orkut tah??  
Huahuahuaihauhauhua, entao vah lah terminar este capitulo que a cada dia que passa fico mais curiosa com a brigaaa!!  
Valeeew D Espero que esse cap agrade viu??  
Beijinhoos e feliz aniversário!!

_**Lulu Star**_ - Huahuahauhauhau! Neah?! Eu acho que se a atriz do filme não fosse ruiva eu nem teria feito essa fic! xD seeeeeeerio!!  
Olhaa! e não é que você leu mesmo! pensei que nao ia comentar apos ler ...  
É, tipo, nao é uma adaptação, onde eu apenas troco os personagens... foi apenas inspirada. Tipo o negocio do "namoro de mentira", a traiçao do Phillipe, depois o James/Tiaguito saber de tudo, a Lily descobrir que ele descobriu X Chegaaaaa! não falo mais nada ... eu devia ter o dom de ficar calada! meu Deeeus! agora vc já sab o que vai acontecer... maaas tudo bem... ainda temos alguns elementos surpresa ate pra qm jah viu o filme!  
Que bom que você esta gostando  
HuhauhauaHUAhaUHAuAHU Brigada! encabulada/corada/envergonhada!!  
Espero que goste do proximo cap! vou ir dar uma conferida nas suas fics D  
Beijoos!

**_Fezinha Evans _**- hauahuahuahauhau! boom hj o ateh que coperou xD  
Claaaaaaaro! Toda garota merec um maroto xD Tambem te Loveee ♥  
Ebaaaaaaaa!! Vcs leram neh?? por favor doem DOIS marotos pra Fê que o segundo é meeeeu D  
pode pegar a radial que você nao vai se arrepender!!Nussaaaaaaa! eu vih esse Poster..? Cartaz...? ou sei lah o que era no Center Norte! My God Lord!! Tirando a mulher e a calça Jeans o negocio tava Otimo xD  
hauhauahuahauhauahua! Vamos mudar de assunto, pk a pervertida mirim aki soh tem 14 anos xD  
Ih nao eh? Pk um homem lindo como descreve no livro foi tirar o nariz? Logo o nariz meu? Eh a primeira coisa que reparo em alguem!! E vamos concordar, ele tinha tudo para ser um vilão Sexy!! "um pedaço de mal caminho fechado por desmoronamento de terra". 2!! Concordooo! o/  
Huhauahuahau neeeh?? Meu quem nao aproveitou eles, mesmo quando era a outro vai receber o Certificado de Burra! Assinado por LillyKe e Fezinha Evans!! xDHuahuahuahauhau! eh a gnt aproveita a fic e faz o ranhoso sofreeeeeeeeeeer HUHAuhauhauAHUahuaHAU! É INCRIVEL, EU NAO SINTO NEM UMA PONTA DE REMORÇO! opps, saiu em Caps, mas tom com pri de apagar xD  
é, a Wanner nao sabe escolher maroto gostosoo! eles sao uma desgraça para a GODM!!  
Huhauahuahua neeh? nao disconte no pobre cervinho xD  
Neeh? a gnt tah aceitando, Maroto, Rockeiro, Baixista do McFLY, Modelo de cueca hauahuahauhauahu Por favoor Merlim! Ajuda ae!!  
hauahuahauahuhauahu acho que ele ia surtar se visse isso! e olha que a gnt ainda nem falou do Brad Pitt e afins xD  
Grandinhoo? hauhauahu isso eh apelido! eh como chamar o rabicho de fofinho hauahauhauahu, mas eh assim que eu gosto hauahuahau  
E a senhoritaaa? Posta quando heeeeim??  
ehh tirando a parte do me deixa em paz, pk eu amo suas reviews: então pq vc ñ vai escrever a sua fic quando briga com ele? Eh como disse o James " você tem que aprender a canalizar a sua raiva em algo construtivo" hauhauahauhauahu!!  
Claaaaaaaaaro! eu respondoo xD To aki pra issooooooo! o/  
HuahuahauhauHUHAuaHUAhAUHAuHuahaUHAuahU!! adorei o efeito Eco xD  
Minha vez das frases ficarem menores  
Espero que goste do cap  
Ve se att sua fic  
adoro vc  
bjooos  
Fim!

**_Vanessa Zabini Lupin _**HuahuAHuhaUHauhAUAHUHAUHU, fiquei sensibilizada xD  
okaay, nada mais de mals tratos ao Siricutico da Nessa D  
Uhhh! eh mesmo! do Sirius num tem quem nao tascou um pouquinho hauahuahuahua  
Bjos e espero que gostee!

* * *

( **N/a:** Povo de LillyTown!  
Okay, peguei pesado huahauhauha, adorados leitores! aeee!  
Quero dizer que fiquei muuuuito feliz com os comentarios, isso inspira pkas!!  
Booom, tenho uma pequena noçao do que se passa no proximo cap, e mais um mooonte de fic que eu queria começar... num sei acho melhor terminar essa primeiro e começar a outra depois pq se nao eu vou me individar com as duas 'o.o  
E olha que tem ideia pra burrooooooooo! sao 4 ou 5 fics!! e uma eh inspirada em outro filme que eu ainda nem assisti hauahuahuahua soh lih a sinopse!! xD  
Booom, quando vem o sexto eu num sei... mas acho que em breve!  
Bjoos e obrigada pelos comentarios continuem assim e a fic progredira hauahuahauhauhau) 

)**  
**


	7. Chapter 6

( **_N/a:_ **Olá Pessoas! Muuuuuuito obrigada pelas Reviews e mil desculpas pela demora, mas devo notifica-los que dessa vez a culpa não foi minha, e sim do PC aqui de casa que entrou em coma um dia depois deu escrever a fic acreditam? Ele ficou naquele morre // ressuscita // morre // ressuscita por um boooom tempo, até perdi o meu HD, mas como aqui em casa é td prevenido a gnt tinha dois HD's e a fic estava no segundo /o! Sorte a minha, acho que não teria coragem de escrever tudo de novo, já que atendendo a pedidos estou tentando alongar o capítulo  ! Mas voltando ao assunto, hoje eu resolvi escrever o que faltava e responder os comentários... Confessando esse foi o cap mais dificil de escrever até agora, o tant que eu precisei de chá e chocolarte para escreve-lo, e não somente por causa do pirileque do PC aki, mas pq ele tem uma peça importante para o quebra-cabeça da fic X Chega! Vou começar no caderninho o capitulo sete, hj ! Beijos e espero que o cap agrade a vocês! )

* * *

** Capitulo 6 -**

** Saia Justa... **

Eu andava lentamente até a cabine onde estavam as meninas. Já havia me trocado na cabine dos monitores que estava vazia.

Quando cheguei na frente da cabine o trem parou, e muitas pessoas começaram a sair de suas cabines.

Vi pelo vidro da porta, Thery pegando as coisas do bagageiro e Holly muito aflita, falando sem parar e roendo as unhas. Quando a segunda me viu observando tudo do lado de fora mexeu os lábios rosados e formou a frase "E ai?", como se ela já tivesse certeza que eu havia encontrado o Potter pelo caminho, eu apenas levantei o polegar direito.

Quando elas saíram da cabine disse que tinha que encontrar Hagrid e contaria a elas tudo depois.

Pretendia narrar para elas tudo detalhadamente em uma das carruagens que nos levaria até a escola, mas antes tive que arcar com mais uma, das milhares de tarefas de monitor-chefe.

Parei ao lado de Hagrid, o meio gigante e guarda-caças que auxiliava os alunos do primeiro ano a fazerem a travessia do lago.

- Vejo que acertei pelo menos uma das minhas apostas para monitor-chefe, - disse aquele rosto bondoso dono de um corpo de quase 4 metros – vocês dois podem encontrar os alunos do primeiro ano, que foram para o lado errado, e pedir para eles que me sigam? Ah e por favo, não briguem.

Ao dizer isso saiu andando gritando seu habitual "Alunos do primeiro ano, sigam-me", e deixou à mostra uma pessoa.

- Você? Eu... Não acredito, que Dumbledore tenha dado esse cargo a você! Isso só pode ser um engano...

- Opa! Calma Evans... Querida. – disse Tiago Potter sarcasticamente. Entendem o porquê do meu desespero? Eu sei, ele é o meu namorado de mentirinha, mas só por que eu não consegui ninguém melhor pro papel! E agora vou ter que aturá-lo... Isso é carma! – Eu também não acreditei quando li na carta, mas após escrever para a escola eles me confirmaram e disseram que não havia enganos. Sirius teve uma reação quase igual a sua... – ele completou, dizendo mais para si mesmo.

- Eu já sabia que não seria o Remo, por defender vocês – ele não foi um dos melhores monitores – mas você? Nem monitor era!

Ele ficou calado.

- Ah, quer saber... Tanto faz! Ao menos se comporte. – eu disse voltando a andar.

Percebi que ele estava logo atrás e resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Eu acho que devíamos fazer uma publicidade para o nosso "romance" - disse normalmente e virei o rosto para trás para ver sua reação, coisa que não vi já que ele não tinha nenhuma.

- Do jeito que...– Hey, siga aquele grandão pirralho! - está essa escola...

-Tiago? – fiquei inconformada com a maneira que ele falou com o garoto. Deve ter assustado a pobre criança.

- O que? – perguntou ele sem entender. Por que os garotos são tão tapados?

Bufei baixinho e contei na minha cabeça "1,2,3... ele é seu 'namorado', não se esqueça!". Aturá-lo seria mais difícil do que eu imaginava, afinal, só porque ele se tornou o meu 'falso namorado' ele não deixaria de ser o arrogante e encrenqueiro maroto. Maldita idéia! É como minha mãe sempre diz: "Vingança é um prato quente... que se come frio", Praga de mãe sempre pega...

- Nada... – respirei fundo e voltei a andar – Bom, acho que não há mais nenhum aluno do primeiro, então vou para a minha carruagem e...

Ele segurou no meu braço, me impossibilitando de andar. As mãos dele eram macias... Hã? Eu quis dizer que ele segurou de um jeito que não me machucou, apenas isso.

- Antes, sobre aquele papo de 'publicidade'... Se contarmos as pessoas certas, essa será a fofoca durante o café da manhã – disse num sussurro, com um tom maduro, piscando um olho e assanhando os cabelos... Nem tão maduro assim.

Sorri para ele concordei com a cabeça e sem dizer uma palavra me virei e fui em direção de Holly e Thery.

Vi que estavam acompanhadas de mais duas garotas. Quando cheguei mais perto pude ver que essas duas eram Julie Smith e Amy Ohara, ambas da corvinal.

Julie era alta e loira, tinha os olhos num tom meio verde meio castanho; Amy já, não era tão alta e tinha traços orientais, a bochecha bem fofa e quando a garota sorria surgiam covinhas nelas.

Nós cinco éramos muito amigas, apesar de sermos de casas diferentes... Ou ao menos éramos muito amigas. Nos conhecemos no trem, na nossa primeira viagem á Hogwarts, e nem o chapéu seletor havia nos separado. Sempre em tempo vago nos reuníamos no jardim e sentávamos juntas nas refeições.

Amy sempre foi muito tímida e sonhadora, já Julie era o seu oposto, muito chamativa... Em outras palavras ela era muito popular e já ficou com vários garotos incluindo três marotos!

E foi o fato dela ter um "rolo" com Sirius Black que abalou a amizade do nosso 'grupo'. Não que eu gostasse do maroto, muito pelo contrario, quem gostava era Thery que foi traída já que na época também estava com o garoto.

Dava para reparar de longe que Holly e Amy se sentiam no fogo cruzado entre a loira e a morena que de amigas passaram para rivais.  
Me aproximei devagar e sorridente em direção aquela guerra

- Olá garotas – disse querendo passar despercebida, coisa que foi ignorada por Julie, que pulou no meu pescoço.

- Sua sumida! Fiquei esperando vocês no meu vagão e nem...

- Vamos entrar logo nas carruagens?! – disse Thery com o seu repentino mau humor que se agregava na presença da loira – antes que os testrálios voem...

A viagem foi tranqüila, tirando a parte em que contei às garotas que estava namorando com Tiago Potter – omiti o detalhe de que era um namoro de mentirinha à Julie e Amy – e as trocas de 'patadas' entra Julie e Thery.

Descer daquela carruagem foi um alívio, e se separar das corvinianas ao chegar no salão também, pois como um sol que sai da nuvem após uma tempestade o sorriso voltou a Thery que já até cantarolava uma musica baixinho.

Vi Thery e Holly conversando com algumas garotas – conforme o nosso plano de divulgação - e percebi como o fluxo que fofoca na escola realmente era rápido assim como o Potter falou.

Logo após a seleção e o discurso de abertura de ano letivo feito pelo diretor umas três garotas perguntaram se era verdade, e uma delas quase chora quando eu confirmei.

Também vi algumas pessoas indo falar com Tiago, que estava a umas cinco pessoas para o lado.

Foi estranho, em um momento eu e as garotas comíamos e conversávamos sobre banalidades, no minuto seguinte boa parte das garotas da grifinória sentaram perto da gente e começaram a me bombardear de perguntas.

A única fácil de responder foi a "é verdade que você e o Potter estão juntos?", nas outras eu não tinha a menor idéia do que responder.  
Inventei uma estória em que no ultimo dia do semestre passado ele havia me feito uma declaração e me pediu em namoro e que durante as férias ele apareceu lá em casa e pediu permissão aos meus pais. Todas elas engoliram essa estória que envolvia flores, velas e chocolates.

Se eu pensei que o meu aperto tinha acabado, após inventar aquela estória mirabolante eu estava enganada.

Os quatro marotos se levantaram e andaram na nossa direção, mas eu só percebi que tinham sentado conosco, quando Holly se engasgou.

- Olá garotas – disse Remo que foi recebido com um uníssono "Olá Remo".

Tiago sentou-se ao meu lado e começou uma conversa animada com Thery, sobre alguma coisa banal. Peter passava manteiga no pão e falava de boca cheia com Remo e Holly e Sirius apenas me encarava. O maroto de olhos acinzentados estava na minha frente.

- Fiquei sabendo do namoro escondido de vocês dois – eles disse sorrindo para mim – Lily...? Posso te chamar assim?

Acenei que sim com a cabeça e abri um sorriso para ele, murmurei baixinha para apenas Tiago ouvir: "Escondido?", ele me olhou com uma expressão de "foi sem querer" e continuou a conversa.

- Como foi que você cedeu aos encantos do Pontas? – perguntou Sirius com um sorriso.

- Ah... – aquela estória que eu tinha inventado era totalmente constrangedora para se contar ao Black e Tiago já tinha dado a sua versão dos fatos – Ele se declarou para mim antes das férias e me pediu em namoro, e eu aceitei hoje. – resumi o máximo possível.

- Mas, ele disse que vocês se encontraram em uma festa e que após conversarem bastante ele te roubou um beijo e te pediu em namoro. – disse Remo coçando o queixo e começando a participar da nossa conversa.

- E que você aceitou na hora... – disse Sirius confuso.

Naquela hora a minha vontade foi de sumir, e eu teria cometido assassinato se eu não tivesse a Super-Holly para me salvar daquela enrascada. Ô garota que menti bem!

- Mas não é que foi assim mesmo! – ela disse fazendo todos a encararem – O Tiago pediu para namorar a minha amiga, aqui ano passado, mas ela não aceitou por causa do Philipe, então quando o mesmo terminou o namoro...

- Ela ficou muito mal, mas o Tiago – informado por mim – foi tirá-la da fossa que ela se encontrava... – _É! Eu tenho uma liga da justiça com essas duas por perto!_

- E, a levou para uma festa, lá eles conversaram rolou um clima e eles ficaram...

- E ele a pediu em namoro, mas ela não respondeu porquê... – Thery ficou sem palavras e olhou para Holly, pedindo uma luz.

- Porque... – era o meu fim! Elas não sabiam o que responder. É que dá elogiar demais!

- Porque o pai dela chegou? – disse Pedro confuso... Eu fui salva! Salva pelo maroto que deixara a sobremesa de lado.

- Isso mesmo Pedro! O pai dela chegou e a levou para casa! – disse Thery sorrindo radiante – então ela apenas balançou a cabeça, que para o apaixonado Tiago valeu como um sim...

- Mas hoje a Lily quis...

- Deixar claro que eu aceitei namorar com o seu amigo – eu sorri e dei um beijo na bochecha dele e pela segunda vez no dia, ou melhor na vida! Eu vi o Potter sem graça.

- Que estória complicada – disse Pedro, o único que havia se convencido 100 por cento.

- É... _Bem _complicada! – disse Remo dando ênfase à palavra.

- Bom... Eu acredito somente se – eu pensei que nesse momento ele fosse pedir um beijo como prova ou algo do tipo e levei o cálice de suco à boca rapidamente – eu for o padrinho do Tiago Jr.

Todos na mesa começaram a rir e eu quase me engasgo com o suco, eu sei patético!

- Se o significado dos nomes realmente for verdadeiro, logo teremos alguém se metendo em muitos problemas em Hogwarts. – disse Remo.

- Eu não me meto em problemas – respondeu o garoto com um falso tom de indefeso – o problema que parece me perseguir.

Todos deram gargalhadas. Daquelas bem marotas e contagiantes, que não importa a piada sem-graça que tenha sido dita você ri junto.

- Sinto muito, garotos mas o meu filho não vai ter James no nome – eu disse com simplicidade.

- Poxa Lily... - ele fez aquele carinha de cachorro triste, o que sinceramente não me convenceu – nem no segundo nome?

- Nem no último nome. – a essa altura todos já riam da discussão do "casal".

- Mas Tiago é um nome tão bonito. Significa "o que supera". – disse Thery fazendo uma voz mística.

Olhei para era como quem diz "te pego mais tarde" e repentinamente o pudim de carne dela ficara mais interessante.

- 'To com sono! Acho melhor alguém ir pegar a nova senha – disse Holly olhando para mim – né querida monitora-chefe?!

- Ah! Eu to cansada – reclamei – manda o senhor 'Superador'.

- Ok, eu vou. – ele levantou sorrindo e seguiu para a saída do salão ate que, não vi mais ele.

Ficamos conversando por um tempo, eu não sabia que os 'marotos' podiam ser gentis e agradáveis, confesso que foi um choque.

O tempo passou rápido enquanto eu explicava para Sirius que a banda que eu gostava havia terminado a um bom tempinho já, mas que mesmo assim eu colava o pôster deles na minha parede e o porquê deu querer os meus pôsteres imóveis.

É, talvez eu deva enfeitiçá-los para atravessarem a Abey Road... – não é que ele me convenceu?! Mas eu parei de falar assim que Holly chutou a minha perna

Eu olhei para o lado que ela indicou com a cabeça e vi Tiago e Phillipe conversando, curiosa como sou murmurei um "já volto" para as pessoas da mesa e fui na direção deles.

* * *

**Respondendo Comentários!**

**  
**

**Mile ** - Ehh! Parte Emocionante vem ai!! É, o filme eh mto lekal, jah vi vááááárias vezes! Ahh eu ouvi a musica assim que vc me falou e eh mto linda mesmo, nem tinha reparado no filme, mas agora sempre que assisto penso: "OLhaa, Marron 5- Secret!" e soh não vou por pq apesar de estar escrevendo ainda jah tenho em um caderno toda a fic planejadaa ... Mas aqui esta: Atualizei! Espero que continue agradando... bjoos

**Thaty** - Obrigadaaa! Que bom que esta gostando! Espero sua opinião viiu? Beijos e Obrigada novamente!

**Kacau **- envergonhada/encabulada

Ahh brigadaa linda! Que bom que esta agradando... Eh eu tbm me apaixonaria por um Jamesito . Serissimo Muito obrigada a sua Review foi o que me fez escrever esse capitulo meeesmo com todas as dificuldades! Espero que continue gostando Beijos e aqui esta a atualização!

**Vanessa Zabini Lupin**** -** Ihhh! Agora o James tah de colerinha, mas ainda temos o Sirius... quero dizer VOCE tem o Sirius xD

**Isabella ** - Eu Também quero um! D Pode ser tanto o pai quanto o filho, eu não me importo!Obrigadaaa por ler e espero que continue gostando!

**Mary M Evans – **Claaaro que me lembro de ti Mary! Na minha tbm, ainda mais uma Reviw desse tamanhao sua! o/

Huhauahuahauau eu tbm era ajudada (leia-se: escrevia tudo sozinha tb!) pela minha irmã. Tbm desesti daquela mas dessa aki vai ser dificiiil! Mas diga-me esse pequeno baby... Era de que Shipper? Ainda tem em algum site? . A pedido seu fiz um cap maior!! Ainda não eh giganteeesco mas tah maiorzinho neeh? E pode cobrar SIM!

Uhh sou de Lua tbm, e vc deu sorte que hoje eu to com a paciência muuuito grande! D Pode mandar dos grandes que aki a gnt não tem medo naaaum! Ahh! Brigada! ´D assim fico encabulada HAUHAUAHUAHAUHAU pode mandar ae maníaca! Mas olha lah, eu quero que vc me responda tds essas perguntinhas tbm heim? Respostas: Não, não eh a primeira, já tive umas 3 antes dessa, mas essa é a primeira que passa do segundo capitulo antes deu apertar excluir // Gostar de HarryPotter, bom sou fanaaatica por HP desde 2001 mas soh comecei a ler em 2005, pq detestava ler, mas a minha irmã (a da sociedade) lia para mim xD Uhhh! Dos marotos desde que comecei a ler HP xD na verdade comecei a ler por causa do captuilo da penseira, digamos que a minha antipatia por Snape fez com que eu os idolatrasse xD HAUHAUAHUAHUAHAU ficou grandinha a resposta neh? Bomm agora chega! Espero que goste do cap pq eu AMEI a sua Review, deixou a minha nublada terça-feira parecendo um Domingo ensolarado (okay, o sol não vai colar aqui em SaoPaulo por um boom tempo, então vamos usar a imaginação) Beijoooos

**Mary****Lulu Star** – Huhauahuahu ele eh lindo neh? Ele esta como 3 na minha lista de homens perfeitos, e terceiro soh pk não existe, pq se existisse seria 1 Que booom que gostou eu tbm adorei aquela partezinha! Pra ser sincera foi a primeira parte que ppensei para o capitulo. É, eles não podem brigar, não quando são "namorados" e a Lily precisa dele né? Bom pelo menos é o que deveria acontecer mas vai surgir umas briguinhas sim, se não não seria JL neh? Muito Obrigadaaa! Beijos e espero que goste!

**Fezinha Evans**** - ** Em primeiro Lugar desculpa não ter ido ler o novo cap ainda, to sem tempo mas já li o seu recado e tenho que me preparar psicologicamente xD! Voltando a Review :

Que booom que gostou ´

É isso ae, são coissinhas mínimas que vão virar coisonas gradualmente ate surgir o Baby Harry D

Olha, se a gnt ler beeem pausadamente faz sentido sim hauahuahauhau  
Modéstia eh o forte desses marotos hauahuahua

Neh? Quem eh louca de recusar?

coro no fundo: Lily Evans!! Não gnt, agora nem mais Lily Evans recusa um maroto! Vcs perderam o ultimo capitulo foi??

Sonhar é bom D Faz a gnt ter esperança que em algum lugar no mundo há um maroto para cada Brasileira soh brasileira? Ahh o resto do mundo que se lasque, seu eu tiver o meu James jah dto feliz!

Huum, não xD mas se vc lembrar o nome do filme vou adorar assistir, na verdade essa idéia de análise de sorrisos eu tirei do filme "Tido Acontece em Elizabeth Town" mas ele analisa últimos olhares ... Uhhh! Se alguém entendeu então ta beleza, depois de escrever reli vaaarias vezes mas continuava confuso (para mim) xD

Neh? Hauahuahuahau pq não existem modelos de cueca na minha sala de aula? xD  
Mas eu AMEI o capitulo...para terminar:  
Desculpa a demorinha tah? Jah expliquei lá em cimão! E um pouquinho de Remus e Sirius pra ti xD

Beijos, Amow-te! ♥

**jehssik** – Nada hauahuahua que bom que gostou!!

Acho que não! O próximo missão impossível vai ser isso, vão botar um James Potter (nada de Bond) ai ele chega todo bunitao e proferi palavras lindas e o carinha(nesse caso vai ser tiazinha neh?) não pode se apaixonara hauhauahuahauahu (okay, momento VIAJEI)

Uhh, vai ser... complicado! É como juntar dois peixes betas e pedir para que não se matem! Hauahuahua Acho que todas nos adoraríamos estar no lugar da Lily... Eh tão difícil assim Deus mandar alguns marotos extras para o Brasil? ´(

Ahh que bom que esta amando, tbm amoo seus comentários alias poste logo a sua tb heim?

Beijoos // Te Adorooo!


	8. Chapter 7

[**N/A: **Potando rapidinho! Gente, me desculpem pela demora. Esse era para ser a continuação do sexto capitulo e não o seitmo o que faz com que a fic esteja programada para 13/14 capitulos, okay? . Digamos que eu me empolguei... Naturalmente a idéia foge de mim, mas hj... Acho que vou pra praia então capitulo soooh depois do feriado (segunda-feira para quem esta alienado com as férias) Ah miiil desculpas se não li a fic de vcs mas apesar de estar de ferias estou morta de cansaço e sabe como é né férias az fila pra usar o** P**aulo**C**esar aqui em casa... Já vou Bjoos!

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

"**Nothing goes to plan ...**  
It's all the game of chance they saying wonderland  
There's magic in the air A tradgic love affair that I don't understand"

Eles estavam na entrada do salão, a três passos da grande porta de carvalho.Aproximei-me vagarosamente com o intuito de pegar o final da conversa. Tiago parecia um pouco perdido e Phillipe risonho.  
- Mas ela está com outro... - Phillipe dizia a James rindo estranhamente – Hic. - ele parecia ébrio.  
- Talvez, você deva esquecê-la - sim, Tiago estava perdido.  
- Boa Noite Phil – me fiz presente abraçando Tiago por trás.  
- Boa... Ic... Noite Lil – sim ele estava bêbado e dos risonhos.  
- Ele está...? – nem precisei terminar a pergunta.  
- Sim... – respondeu Tiago, e virou-se para Phil, digo Phillipe – Vá para sua sala comunal Phillipe, ou alguém te dará uma detenção!  
Era estranho, mas Tiago parecia abatido.  
- Sim, sim. Claro,mas.. Ah parabéns para vocês. – ele piscou um olho e saiu cambaleando.  
Ficamos vendo aquele novo alcoólatra anônimo vira e começar a subir uma escada qualquer. Se fosse há três dias eu gostaria muito que ele pegasse à errada e desse de cara com o Zelador, mas algo naquele momento me incomodava, e era o silêncio de Tiago.  
- Sobre o que conversavam? – quebrei o gelo.  
- Parece que ele ainda gosta de você... – aquilo me paralisou – Ele estava me contando que está apaixonado, mas que a tal garota não quer mais nada e esta com outro.  
No momento aquilo pareceu maravilhoso, talvez eu ainda gostasse dele e ele gostava de mim, então porque ser orgulhosa?  
Então meus olhos encontraram dois olhos castanhos escondidos atrás de lentes, esses olhos pareciam tristonhos, e fugiram dos meus. Tiago ficou mirando o sapato como se fosse algo raríssimo.  
Aquela felicidade se esvaziou como uma bexiga. Sabem, quando enchemos uma bexiga e na hora de amarrar o ar escapa? No meu caso escapou tão rápido que acabei soltei a bexiga e ela voou o salão inteiro.  
- Que bom, pois isso contribuirá para o plano ser melhor sucedido. – disse sorrindo, com uma falsa empolgação.  
Ele apenas olhou nos meus olhos, murmurou algo em sinal de concordância e saiu andando.

Quando me dei conta já estava na sala comunal, aquecida pela sua lareira, perto do fogo, escondida atrás de um livro enquanto minhas amigas fofocavam.  
Não tinha dito nada sobre Phillipe, e não prestava atenção na conversa.  
Olhei em volta e no grupo dos marotos, parecia acontecer o mesmo, todos conversavam empolgados, menos Tiago.  
Acho que fiquei olhando muito tempo para ele, porque ele acabou olhando para mim. Nossos olhares se encontraram e ele deu um sorriso, um lindo sorriso. Virou-se e começou uma conversa com Remo.  
Eu sorri. É eu sorri para o nada. E continuei naquele meu mundinho de pensamentos, até que me tiraram de lá.

- Lily, ele esta falando com você! – disse Holly inconformada olhando para uma criança ao meu lado.  
Ele tinha os cabelos loiros acinzentados, os olhos castanhos e parecia um anjinho. Mas era um capetinha. Seu nome Matheus e era do segundo ano, eu já tinha monitorado bastantes detenções dele.  
- A morsa mandou eu lhe entregar isso. – disse me entregando um pedaço de papel.  
- Isso não é jeito de se referir a um professor, Matheus.  
O garoto saiu falando alguma coisa baixinho e olhava para trás encarando Holly como se ela fosse louca.  
- Professor? – Thery ficou confusa, mas apenas de olhar para a caligrafia da carta percebi de quem o garotinho se referia, e isso, me fez explodir em risada.  
- Ele está falando do professor Slughorn.  
- Slughorn? – por um momento pensei que ela não iria entender – Ah... Háháhá – até que ela começou a rir. Às vezes Thery pode ser meio devagar.  
- é mais um _convitinho_, é? – perguntou Holly, ela não gostava do fato de não participar daquele patético grupo.  
Abri o envelope, e sim, para a minha tristeza era mais um convite. Não que eu não consiga arranjar nenhuma boa desculpa para não ir as festas, o problema é que ele sempre arranja uma boa solução... Ele o professor Horácio Slughorn.  
Um convite, para uma festa de regresso a escola, uma maneira de lotar sonserinos metidos em uma sala e ficar vendo eles puxarem o saco de um professor puxa-saco. É meio estranho, um puxa-saco puxando o saco de outro.  
Eu me sinto deslocada nestas festinhas. Acho que o motivo é porque nenhum amigo meu faz parte dessa "sociedade".  
No bilhete tinha data e hora – sexta-feira, na hora do jantar – mas o que me chamou a atenção foi o "Ps".

"Ps: _Fiquei sabendo que a senhorita esta namorando, se quiser o sr. Potter será muito bem vindo na nossa pequena confraternização_."

Ah! Mas era agora que eu não ia mesmo. Imagina, ir para essa reunião já era em si ruim, ir com o Potter - como meu namorado – era um pesadelo. Onde mesmo eu estava com a cabeça quando resolvi que ele seria o meu namorado de mentira?!  
- O.K., meninas eu preciso de uma desculpa infalível. – eu disse em tom de desespero.  
Holly roubou o convite da minha mão e leu várias vezes.  
- Ir a uma festa do "Clube do Slug" na companhia de Tiago Potter? Tudo que você sempre sonhou heim amiga?  
Como ela consegue ser tão má? Às vezes a Holly é muito cruel. Ás vezes o escambal, ela pode ser má o tempo todo! Por que eu ando com ela, mesmo?  
- Acredite, isso é um sonho. Pelo menos pra qualquer outra garota de Hogwarts seria. – Thery e seu momento "qualquer garota adoraria estar no seu lugar".  
- Se isso for um sonho me acorda logo, porque já esta virando pesadelo!  
- Bom, e dessa vez você não pode usar a desculpa de monitorar uma detenção... Os marotos andam bem comportados – disse Thery olhando para o grupo, em outras palavras olhando para Sirius.  
Tudo bem ela não assume, mas que ainda tem uma queda - ou melhor, um tombo – por Sirius Black ela tem. Apesar dela ter sofrido com o namoro seus olhos ainda brilham na romântica cena em que ele pede para ela passar a geléia durante o café da manhã.  
Porque sim! O namoro mau-sucedido acabou com a amizade deles.  
- E se você falasse apenas que não. – Holly sorriu amarelo – meu estoque de desculpas acabaram...  
- Sua avó ficou doente? – Thery sugeriu.  
- Não, muito clichê.  
- Você tem que estudar para os N.I.E.M.'S? – Vez de Holly sugerir.  
- Fala serio, essa é a primeira semana de aula.  
- É, mas é o sétimo e ultimo ano. O mais complicado, de TO-DOS! – Disse Thery.  
- Porque você não apenas vai?! Não pode ser tão ruim, vai ter hidromel. – disse Holly num tom confortador.  
- Relaxa, a gente vai encontrar uma saída. –disse Thery sorrindo, mas sendo interrompida por um bocejo.  
- Falando em desculpa esfarrapada, você e o Tiago têm que treinar melhor essa estória, heim?  
- é mesmo... – foi tudo o que eu disse antes de voltar para os meus pensamentos, e comecei a olhar novamente para onde se encontrava o grupo de marotos, mas dessa vez só tinha o Black e o Potter jogando xadrez.  
- Estou com – boceja – sono. Vou subir alguém me acompanha? – disse uma Thery muito sonolenta.  
Holly olho na direção em que eu olhava há pouco tempo e se levantou. Apenas olhou nos meus olhos e disse algo sobre: Subir, sono e vá conversar.  
Eu sabia o que a que ela se referia, afinal eu não sou tapada, mas me fingi de desentendida.

Hás vi subir a escada de caracol até desaparecerem e automaticamente quando olhei para o lado vi o rosto de Tiago.  
- E aí?  
- Você quer me matar? – levei um susto tão grande que levei a mão no coração.  
Ele então contornou o sofá e se sentou ao meu lado, simplesmente ignorou o meu susto. E se eu tivesse um ataque cardíaco?!  
- O que é isso na sua mão? – ele perguntou parecendo uma criança curiosa.  
- Um convite para a festa de "Boas Vidas" do...  
- Festa ? – ele disse ansioso puxando o convite da minha mão.  
- Eu chamaria mais de tortura em massa... é uma festa do professor Slughorn. – expliquei para ele que não estava entendendo. Também, pega o convite da minha mão, mas não se dá o trabalho de ler.  
- Nós poderíamos...  
- Não, nem pensar. Já estou bolando a desculpa que vamos usar!  
- Ora, Evans. Por favor! Eu nunca fui a uma festa do "Club do Slug"... – ele disse fazendo olhar triste, que derreteria o coração de qualquer garota de Hogwarts. E sim, assumo derreteu o meu e também me deixou com as pernas bambas e o rosto quente, mas ao pensar nas outras garotas já compradas por esse olhar me caiu uma dúvida...  
- Nenhuma garota te convidou para aquela palhaçada? Nunca?!  
- Hum, digamos que eu nunca aceitei. – ele disse sorrindo amarelo.  
- Acredite, não perdeu nada.  
- Por favor! Prometo que será divertido.  
- Uma festa rodeada daquelas pessoas metidas e antipáticas, divertida? – sorri sarcasticamente.  
- Não. Uma festa com James Potter ...  
Estava me preparando para responder que não mudava nada, então ele completou com um sorriso encantador.  
- ... Seu namorado. – e novamente aquele olhar de fazer as calotas polares derreterem. E novamente, não soube o que fazer com a mão, senti o rosto corar e minhas pernas tremeram. Agradeci mentalmente por estar sentada.  
- Okay, Potter você venceu. – eu me disse dando por vencida.  
Ele apenas me encarou novamente e só pela sua expressão entendi.  
- Quero dizer, Tiago. – corrigi.  
Ele deu um grande sorriso, daqueles merecedores para entrar em um comercial de pasta de dente.  
- Ah, e sobre a estória de como começou o – então ele diminuiu o tom de voz – nosso namoro? Cinco pessoas já me perguntaram e eu dei uma desculpa qualquer...  
- Simples... – ta, não é tão simples assim pela confusão que criamos...  
Fiquei pensando por um tempo.  
- Se alguém perguntar diga apenas que você me pediu em namoro nas férias e eu aceitei no trem.  
- O Sirius sabe que nós não nos vimos nas férias...  
- Manda o Sirius... - se controla Lily! – deixar de ser curioso. Fala que você aparatou nas férias para uma festa que você sabia que ia acontecer e não contou para ele porque eu pedi.  
Pela cara que ele fazia parecia estar se segurando para não rir.  
- Que foi? – eu perguntei nervosa, não gosto de servir de palhaça para os outros.  
- Nada. – ele disse como se despertasse de um sonho. Como esse menino viaja no mundo da lua. – Vou subir... Você vai ficar?  
- Não... Também já vou. Afinal amanhã é sexta, mas tem aula.  
- Boa noite. – ele disse sorrindo.

Respondi com um aceno de cabeça e fui na direção da minha escada.  
A sexta Feria passou rápida. Não sei se por ser sexta feira ou por ser o primeiro dia de aula.  
As aulas nem foram tão ruins, apesar de que depois da terceira aula eu tinha a impressão que as aulas seriam todas iguais.  
Primeiro uma grande palestra sobre o sétimo ano e em seguida uma revisão sobre o sexto ano.

Foi assim pelo menos até à hora do almoço, quando todos já sabiam que eu e Tiago "namoramos" e ficaram cochichando.  
Eles não tinham a menor consideração sobre eu conseguir ouvir os comentários, principalmente as garotas.  
É incrível como, nós, garotas gostamos de falar mal de nós, garotas.  
Tinham comentários mirabolantes como:  
"Dizem que o Tiago só aceitou sair com ela para dar o troco por todos os foras" ou o "Ela implorou para ele sair com ela, ouvi dizer que caiu no choro" que era o mais perto da verdade, afinal eu implorei, mas não foi preciso chorar para o Potter aceitar ser meu namorado.  
O almoço talvez tenha sido a melhor parte do dia já que a próxima aula seriam dois tempos nas masmorras.  
Enquanto comia conversava com Thery que se lamentava por ter saído de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
- Fiquei sabendo que ele é um Ga-to!  
- E não ficou sabendo errado, o cara é lindo! – eu disse, afinal era a verdade e eu não podia protegê-la. Afinal, quantas de vocês ai tem um professor alto, loiro e de olhos azuis?  
- Estão falando do professor de DCAT? – disse Holly por trás, sentando-se na mesa e agarrando tudo que estava a seu alcance.  
- A aluna prodígio já passou na biblioteca? – disse Thery olhando o livro que ela trazia de baixo dos braços.  
- Ao contrario do que pareça, esse livro não é didático, nós acabamos de pisar na escola, né?! Peguei apenas um de contos para ter o que fazer no fim de semana.- Lily, a próxima aula é de poções. Já arranjou uma desculpa.  
Eu rapidamente levei o copo a boca e falei tentando abafar o som desse modo.  
- Eu aceitei ir com o Tiago...  
A expressão de Holly foi de um susto, ma um bom susto já que abriu um sorriso. Já Thery ficou chocada.  
- A Lily vai na festa, você vai ler... E eu? – perguntou Thery  
- A biblioteca ainda está completa... – disse Holly sugestiva.  
- Ok. Eu me viro! – ela disse levando a mão para o alto como quem se rende.  
- Agora vamos andando.  
Fomos juntas para a sala e voltamos a comentar o novo professor. Segundo Holly ele é casado.  
Esse era o nosso assunto do dia, já que o do resto da escola era o meu namoro.

Falando em namoro, o meu namorado-de-mentirinha estava passando no corredor e pelo que eu saiba, ele não tem aula há essa hora...  
- Fala Evans! – disse Sirius, discreto como só ele.  
- Oi... – eu disse constrangida.  
- Indo para a aula? – perguntou Remo  
- é... Poções! – Disse Thery sorrindo.  
- O Sinal bate daqui a três minutos, se querem chegar na masmorra é melhor correrem! – Disse Remo, calmo.  
Calmaria minha e das meninas que foi pro espaço. Nos encaramos e saímos em disparada. Digo, elas saíram em disparada já que um braço me segurou. Potter...  
Não era hora para teatrinho na frente dos amigos, mas eu não podia me estressar.  
Então ele fez aparecer uma flor com um balanço da varinha. Eu tinha que aprender aquilo, qualquer dia, vou pedir para ele me ensinar...  
- Até mais tarde. – e ele piscou com um olho. Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e sai correndo.  
Ainda bem que corri se não eles me veriam corada. Corada não, eu já tinha passado do vermelho. Estava mais para púrpura.

O sinal bateu e eu corri mais ainda. Não sei da onde veio tanta velocidade mas enfim eu cheguei.  
Devia esta uns dois ou três minutos atrasada, mas pra quem faz parte do "Club do Slug" isso não é problema.São nessas Horas que eu agradeço por ter aptidão em poções.

Sentei perto das meninas e Holly me passou um bilhete.  
H: "Pq vc chegou agora? Estávamos correndo e quando olhamos para trás vc ñ estava mais conosco"  
Respondi.  
L: "Eu explico depois"  
T: "Ah, NÃO! Eu quero ouvir agora"  
H: "Ler Thery, vc vai Ler, por um milagre de Merlin"!  
T: "Anyway! Conte logo Lílian Evans"  
L: "Usar o meu nome completo ñ me intimida Theresa!"  
H: "Desembuche Lílian"!  
L: "Ai eu nem demorei tanto assim, aposto que cheguei minutos depois de vcs. É só que o Potter me parou"  
H: "E...?"  
T: "E...? (2)"  
L: "Ele transfigurou uma flor para mim, só."  
T: "SÓ? SÓÓÓÓÓ?? Esse foi o ato mais romântico que um garoto fez para vc!"  
L: "Na verdade ñ. Uma vez o --------- Ta deixa queto!"  
H: "Que Lindo! E o que ele disse"  
L: "Até mais tarde"  
T: "Bom, o que vale são os atos e não as palavras!"  
H: "é, ele ñ é tão bom assim com as palavras. Podia ter dito um 'Te Amo', ou outra coisa do tipo"!  
L: "Gente, nós não namoramos de verdade! Se esqueceram?! Era apenas um teatro para se representar na frente dos amigos! Agora com licença que eu vou prestar atenção na aula!"

E a aula passou normalmente com o professor sendo o mesmo puxa-saco, me fazendo responder todas as questões.  
As meninas ainda tentaram conversar novamente por bilhete alegando que era "suspeita a presença dos marotos no corredor", mas eu não me preocupei. Estava viajando na maionese.  
A sala estava cheia de fumaça e tinha um gostoso cheiro de menta e grama.  
- Evans, você gostaria de me dizer o nome dessa poção na mesa das senhoritas.  
- Hã?!  
- A poção Evans...? – disse o professor.  
- Eu acho que é...  
- Amortentia. – disse Snape, que estava no fundo da sala.  
- Muito bem senhor Snape. – ele disse ainda me olhando estranho. – dez pontos para sonserina.  
- A senhorita poderia me dizer o que é exatamente essa poção? – Ok! Agora eu já sei o que é.  
- É a poção do amor. Ela tem um cheiro diferente para cada pessoa, de acordo com o que as atrai. A Amortentia na realidade não gera o amor, é mais forte paixonite ou obsessão. Provavelmente é uma das poções mais poderosas e perigosas, pois muitas pessoas subestimam o poder do amor obsessivo.  
- Ótimo, senhorita Evans! – ele disse sorrindo como se nada houvesse acontecido – Vinte pontos para a grifinória. Agora vamos ver a poção...

No fim da aula, o professor se aproximou e parecia ter o seu discurso preparado.  
- Eu adoraria vê-la amanhã... – mas para surpresa dele eu o interrompi.  
- Claro...  
- Você vai senhorita Evans?  
- Yeh...  
Então ele sorriu e caminhou até a sua escrivaninha enquanto a turma toda saia da sala.

Eu estava bem cansada e só me lembro de ter comido uma torradinhas e ter ido para o meu dormitório.  
Quando cheguei lá vi a flor que Tiago me deu mais cedo. Era um lírio amarelo bem bonito, e estava em um copo de água no meu criado-mudo.Apenas virei para o outro lado e adormeci.

* * *

[**N/A: **Siiim, eu apareci xD  
Desculpem-me mais uma vez pela demora...  
Soh tenho a dizer que sim, eu pesquisei e o dia 1 de setembro de 1977 foi uma quinta-feira HUAHAUAHUAHAU O garotinho chamado Matheus inspirado totalmente no meu irmão mais novo, só que ele é mais educadinho (tb tem 4 anos) mas é um pestinha xD  
Booom, acho que vou para a praia hj (sim a minha familia é assim, decide ir a praia e vai... moow sem rumo!) entã se eu for escrever um pouco do 8vo cap. será no meu caderno na praia ou quando chegar (segunda-feira) Soooooooo... até mais!!  
E gnt, não se preocupem, eu demoro mas não dessisto daqui não! 

Ahhhh e o nome desse cap e o começo de uma música que eu AMO♥ do McFLY,  
Ultraviolet McFly quem quiser baixa pq ela é diferente e está no album que eu ouvi enquanto escrevia o capitulo (o nome do Cd é Wonderland!)

**Para ver no youtube: ** http(://)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?vAEdH2SL6zZQ  
http(://)www(.)youtube(.)com(/)watch?vJ4l7I-w9pJ  
** Para ver a Letra: ** http(://)mcfly(.)letras(.)terra(.)com(.)br(/letras/257193/ )  
** Para Baixar: **http(://)www(.)fileden(.)com(/)files(/2006/7/18/136083/McFly)(-Ultraviolet-ByLiDannyJonesPerfect)(.)mp3

**PS: tirem do parenteses "()" .**

* * *

**• Respondendo as Reviwes : **

**Kacau -** Serrissimo xD POSTEI POSTEI POSTEI!Huhauahuahua, boa ideia vou tentar providenciar esse chute lá xD Mas em caso de ter chute vai demorar um pouquinho então não me abandone tá? .Ahhh que linda! Que booom que tah gostando D No momento do aperto a gnt fala qualquer coisa né?! xD  
Nussa, kra de cachorro-jogado-na-sargeta-abandonado-pisado-esquecido isso realmente me comovel hauahuaua  
muito triste isso... já tinha ouvido falar de cara de cachorro molhado cara do gatinho do Shrek mas esse sem duvida foi o mais original xD  
Bjoos e espero que goste desse cap /o/  
**Byelely -**Ahh! Que bom que gostou...  
Postei, não foi muuuito rapido mas eu tentei /  
Bjoos e deixe a sua opinião!  
**kel -** Séééério? Que mágico!  
Que bom que está gostando tanto, desculpe pela demora  
aqui esta o setimo capitulo... espero que goste tanto quanto gostei do seu comentário .  
Bjos e MTO MTO MTO OBRIGADA!!  
**Lilys Riddle **- Que Boooom que gostou .  
E aqui tem mais um pouquinho, espero que goste D  
**Thaty - ** O PC tinha quebrado /Claro que vou continuar! Ahh desculpa te fazer ler de novo /Vou tentar não deixar isso acontecer de novo tá? Bjoos e deixa a sua opinião ;  
**Lulu Star - **Ahh! Mas eu estou me esforçando para os capitulos crescerem P  
Mas a curiosidade é a chave para vc voltar Huashuahuahua xD Tá eu sei como é ruim quando vc esta curiosa e a Ficwriter demora para postar o proximo cap, mas veja o lado positivo ele Chegou /o/  
Claro que eu do uma olhada lá...Assim que eu voltar da praia eu leio tá? Bjoos  
******Vanessa Zabini Lupin ** -E eu estou att D  
Dê a sua opinão heim?!  
Bjoos


	9. Chapter 8

n/a: só tenho uma coisa dizer aqui no topo PASSEI :D  
ufa! ferias!!  
Não consegui achar um titulo para esse capitulo... ia botar algo como a musica do The Killers (Mr. Brightside) ou qualquer coisa que fizesse menção ao baile, mas preferi deixar assim sem titulo...  
PS: quem já leu ou até mesmo re-leu as reliquias levanta a mão aeee! o/  
que ses acharam do final? -

* * *

Capitulo Oito:  
Untitled/Sem Titulo

* * *

- O.k. garotas, eu não posso fazer isso. – era Holly, ela olhava para baixo e encarava um pedaço de bolo de chocolate que estava no seu prato. – Pega pra você Lily. 

E passou o prato com aquele apetitoso bolo para mim. Estávamos tomando café da manhã na mesa da grifinória, que por ser fim de semana ainda permanecia vazia.

- Eu estou tentando manter a dieta, fica pra você Thery. – eu respondi e passei o prato para a morena a minha frente.

- Você sabe quantas calorias tem esse bolo?! Nem pensar. – ela respondeu mesmo cobiçando-o.

O bolo estava no meio da mesa e as três olhavam como se precisassem dele para viver.

- Tive uma idéia, cada uma dá uma garfada. – disse Holly orgulhosa de si mesma.

- No três?!

- Ta, mas você conta Thery. – respondi.

- Um...

Cada uma pegou o seu garfo...

- Dois...

...encaramos o bolo e nos aproximamos...

- Aqui está. – disse alguém colocando algo pesado na mesa e fazendo um barulho.

Olhamos para o lado e o pequeno irmão de Holly, Luke sorria segurando uma caixa.

- Mas já? – perguntou Thery.

- Eu combinei com alguns colegas de descer mais cedo e já ir se aquecendo...

Olhei para Holly e pela cara de confusa ela também não sabia do que eles falavam.

- Não esqueça dos remédios – tem os horários no caderninho do lado – e você não deve deixá-lo fugir ele está na fase de recuperação...

- Tá bom. – ela disse abrindo a caixa e pegando alguns objetos como escovas e bonequinhos de borracha.

- ...e brinque com ele para que não se sinta sozinho.

- Ta bom, Luke – ela já parecia impaciente como se não fosse a primeira vez ao ouvir as instruções. – mas onde ele está?!

- Aqui, - o garoto tirou do bolso um rato marrom de aparência magra e bem velha. – até mais, senhor Jones.

E saiu andando para a ponta da mesa. Era incrível como se formavam panelinhas em todo o castelo...

- O que?! O seu programa hoje é cuidar do rato de estimação do meu irmãozinho?! – se surpreendeu Holly.

Voltei a encarar o bolo, ele parecia gritar o meu nome.

- O seu irmão vai fazer os testes para quadribol e já que o Jones está doente...

- Você não arranjou nada melhor pra fazer? – perguntou Holly como se sentisse pena dela.

- Ele está me pagando, relaxa... – ela disse pegando o rato fazendo uma caricia em sua cabeça e colocando-o em seu bolso.

- Posso contar?! – afirmamos com a cabeça. – Um...

Nós todas pegamos novamente os garfos.

- Dois...

Nos aproximamos do prato.

- Três!

A sensação do chocolate me fez sorrir. Ele era diferente de todos os bolos de chocolates que eu já comi. Resumindo: uma delicia!

Todo o som que fizemos durante aquela garfada foi: "Hmmmmmmm".

Olhei para elas. Tinha acabado a maravilhosa sensação de "quebra de dieta".

- Que tal duas garfadas...? – sugeri e elas sorriram concordando.

Cada uma passou o garfo sem nem contar e novamente àquela sensação que somente o chocolate provocava. Eu pensei em convocar uma terceira e ultima garfada, mas...

- Bom dia, garotas! – era ele.

- Bom dia! – respondeu Holly extremamente feliz.

- Vocês vão a seleção dos novos membros hoje? – ele perguntou enquanto sentava e pegava tudo que podia alcançar.

- Seleção? Fala serio, eu morro de medo de altura, capitão! – Thery disse olhando para um ponto fixo e fazendo uma cara como se estivesse lembrando das aulas de vôo no primeiro ano.

- É, e eu e a Lily temos a pior pontaria do mundo! Parece até que somos míopes!

- Ei! – eu e Tiago dissemos juntos. Não que eu tivesse uma boa pontaria, mas também não é pra tanto.

- Desculpa, mas é verdade... – Holly disse, mas ela se referiu ao Tiago que é míope e se sentiu 'ofendido' e não a mim! Eu sei, eu deveria escolher melhor os meus amigos...

- Se quiser, um dia desses, aprender com o melhor da escola eu posso te ensinar quadribol. – ele disse para mim com aquele sorriso maroto. Por que só para mim? Digo, a pontaria da Holly é tão ruim quanto a minha!

Eu apenas sorri para ele. Como se quisesse deixar a pergunta no ar, o que ele não deve ter entendido.

- Está marcado, quinta à noite você vai aprender. – ele disse se levantando como se soubesse que eu ia surtar, por isso ele deveria sair de lá chispado.

Eu fiquei chocada, minha boca aberta e meu cérebro em pane não conseguiram formular uma frase negativa.

- Bom os garotos acordaram – ele disse se virando na direção em que Sirius e Remus se sentavam – vocês se importam se eu... – não deu nem tempo de dizer não, ele pegou um garfo e comeu todo o resto do bolo em uma garfada e saiu andando.

A minha vontade na hora era de saber lutar Kung-Fu. Eu estava secando aquele pedaço há tempos, como ele pode? E que papo é esse de quinta feira ter aulas de quadribol? Qual é?! E o pior de tudo, por que o meu cérebro me abandonou em um momento crucial da minha vida?

- Por que eu o escolhi mesmo?! – eu fiz a pergunta em voz alta, mas eu disse mais para mim do que para elas.

- Ah, ele não é tão ruim assim...

- é, você vai acabar se acostumando. Assim como eu e o Jones.

Ela tirou o rato do bolso e encarou-o e meio que se arrependeu colocando o rato no bolso novamente. Eu posso jurar que ela estava com nojo do pobre ratinho.

- Pensa pelo lado positivo... Se ele morrer você não terá que enterrar! – ela disse como se tivesse custado a pensar em um lado positivo.

- Thery! Que horror!!

- Quando você fala, você ouve o que diz?! – Holly disse horrorizada.

Ela apenas deu de ombros e levou o suco à boca como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Meus planos para tarde eram, mofar no salão comunal.

Salão comunal (da grifinória), uma sala redonda que fica na torre da grifinória, ela é bem aconchegante mas quando você esta longe de uma Thery falante.

Holly tinha ido à biblioteca ler.

Thery ficou sentada no chão brincando com o ratinho, e eu fiquei largada (leia-se: deitada) no sofá. Eu estava cansada.

Ai você me diz: "mas você acabaram de acordar!".

E eu respondo: "não exatamente, durante a manhã eu e as meninas ficamos sentadas na beira do lago conversando. Se eu for contar tudo a barulheira que está na porta não acaba nunca ou já se esqueceu de como e onde estou nesse exato momento?! Por isso estou contando a história esqueceu?! Para você saber o porquê de eu estar chorando e as meninas batendo na porta!"

Voltando ao sábado a tarde, mais precisamente ao Salão comunal:

- Sabe, você deveria ir se arrumar...

- Thery não enche!

- ... Afinal você vai sair com o Tiago...

- Me deixa. – virei para o outro lado do sofá e fechei os olhos.

- ... E ainda nem escolheu a roupa, fica ai, largada...

- Ahhh! Ta bom! Se eu escolher uma maldita roupa você me deixa descansar?!

- Claro, senhorita preguiça – ela disse a ultima parte baixo, para eu não ouvir mas eu ignorei. Sabia que ela estava entediada e queria ir para o dormitório e me ajudar a me arrumar. O único problema era que eu não queria me arrumar...

Ela não deixou pedra sobre pedra naquele dormitório. Tirou toda a minha roupa da mala, depois toda a dela enquanto falava algo como "eu vou te emprestar aquela minha blusa, lin-da de morrer!" e não feliz tirou toda a roupa da Holly tmabém.

O bom disso é que eu podia ficar deitada na minha cama de olhos fechados quase dormindo, era só concordar de vez em quando e murmurar alguns "Hum" "Uh-hum" e derivados.

- Você quer ir elegante, pois é uma festa...

- Não, eu não quero ir... – sussurrei para mim. Mania de falar sozinha.

- ...Mas casual, afinal é mais uma reuniãozinha... Que tal um vestido?

- Hum – repare na minha super técnica.

- Não um longo...

- Uhum.

- Um curto... O que você acha?

- Uh-hum. – viu como funciona essa técnica?

- Agora vá tomar banho, já esta escurecendo e...

- Thery?! – ta bom, ainda faltava muito para escurecer.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou achar um sapato que combine.

Uma hora e meia, depois eu estava pronta. Tinha feito um coque e deixado um fiozinho solto. (n/a: é! Um pega-rapaz! x )

O meu vestido era preto e tinha um detalhe branco na parte de cima, com toda modéstia eu estava linda.

Holly já tinha voltado e ficou exclamando como eu estava bonita, e me ajudou na minha maquiagem. Ela riu quando viu que eu tinha um estojo de maquiagem e com alguns feitiços tinha terminado a minha maquiagem.

A mulher sempre se atrasa para um encontro nas histórias, mas eu estava adiantada. Pelo menos foi o que eu pensei até as meninas dizerem que eu estava, dez minutos atrasada.

Foi meio estranha essa parte. Tiago estava sentado no sofá sozinho e quando eu cheguei lá e eu disse para irmos, ele ficou um tempo parado como se fosse lesado e eu fique de repente super envergonhada.

Como eu estou contando os fatos, tenho que admitir que ele estava um gato com aquela camisa azul marinho.

A gente caminhou até as masmorras em silencio, e às vezes quando eu virava meu rosto nossos olhares se encontravam e ele sorria me deixando com mais vergonha ainda.

Mas foi só chegar na sala que tocava uma musica super agitada e tinha muita gente dançando para perder a vergonha. Ele pegou na minha mão e disse para procurarmos uma mesa, mas no meio do caminho o professor Slughorn nos encontrou e resolveu nos apresentar para meio mundo.

Acho que ele nos apresentou para umas dez pessoas, todas elas trabalhavam em algo importante. Ele nos apresentava como "a minha melhor aluna, Lílian Evans e seu namorado Tiago Potter" e isso fez com que Tiago pegasse na minha mão e sorrisse para todas as dez pessoas.

Quando finalmente nos sentamos aquele silencio evaporou.

Era tão fácil conversar com ele, em um minuto estávamos calados no outro conversávamos sobre professores, matérias, musica, comida, bobeiras... Tudo!

Então perguntei algo que estava entalado.

- Por que você aceitou?

- Hã? – ele pareceu não entender, afinal estava me contando sobre a final de quadribol na hora – aceitei o que?

- Ser o meu... Você sabe.

- Ah! – ele estava se divertindo – acho que você já deve ter ouvido alguns rumores, Evans, de que eu gosto de você...

Imediatamente olhei para o outro lado mas senti a minha bochecha ruborizar. E ele me pareceu mais divertido ainda.

- E existe jeito melhor de te conquistar do que ser o seu namorado?

Pronto, foi o auge da garota-tomate, não sabia para onde olhar. Afirmar que ele me deixou encabulada é pouco.

- Você realmente acha que posso me apaixonar por você? – era pra sair irônica, mas a minha voz estava tremula.

- Eu tenho certeza.

Porque eu tinha que encara-lo justo naquela hora?! Não era obvio que o sorriso maroto dele apareceria e eu coraria mais ainda?!

- Potter, eu estou 'saindo' com você para fazer ciúmes á outro – tentei chama-lo para a vida real.

- Eu sei – incrível como não parou de sorrir – e se eu não tivesse prometido a Sirius, convidaria Phil para ser nosso padrinho, afinal se não fosse ele eu não teria essa chance. – falou e depois piscou um olho.

- Há há há – rir, ou ter um ataque de risos, foi tudo o que eu e meu rosto ainda corado conseguimos fazer.

Começou a tocar uma musica bem animada, e ele me olhou com um olhar pidão e perguntou:

- Quer dançar?

- Ham, não!

- Por que?

- Você acabou de revelar que quer me seduzir – eu disse divertida – acha mesmo que eu iria com você para a pista?!

- Nossa Evans, inventa uma desculpa melhor da próxima vez – e fez aquele gesto compulsivo de bagunçar os cabelos – algo como "eu não sei dançar" ou...

Maldita pele branca que me denuncia!

- Ah! Não acredito. Vem eu te ensino.

- melhor não, é como se eu tivesse dois pés esquerdos!

- Não vejo nenhum problema com o lado esquerdo, eu sou canhoto – ele piscou apenas um olho – Vamos, vai!

- não. – disse manhosa.

Ele suspirou e me olhou com pena

- Mulheres! – resmungou e então olhou pra cima teatralmente – eu tentei!

Apenas sorri para ele.

- Assim você nunca vai aprender... – ele tentou novamente com um olhar que implorava um sim.

- Você nunca desis...

Nem terminei a frase, fui interrompida por uma loira que eu nem sabia que estudava na escola apareceu. E acredite não era uma loira, era A loira!

- Evans, você não se importaria se eu dançasse uma musica com o seu namorado, não?!

A - há! Era que me faltava, minha vontade foi de pular no pescoço dela e... Bom, fazer com que ela sentisse dor, um instinto primitivo, confesso.

Mas as mulheres, ah! Elas sabem como se atacarem sem rolar sangue, amigo.

- Ah querida, não será possível pois eu acabei de convidar o Tiaguinho para dançar comigo! – então coloquei a mão no rosto dele, que estava olhando para a loira, ou melhor, para os peitos que ela praticamente mostrava pela falta de pano – Vamos dançar amorzinho?! Por Favor! – fiz uma falsa voz chorosa e ele estava chocado.

- Hã... Er... Claro querida! – ele disse se levantando e me levando em direção à pista de dança.

Ele dança muito bem, muito bem não, perfeitamente! Era como se ele estivesse em um dos musicais trouxas...

- O que foi aquilo Evans?! Ciúmes? – ele disse enquanto dançávamos.

- Ciúmes Potter?! De Você?! – perguntei irônica.

- Foi o que pareceu... – ele disse levantando as mãos como se rendesse e pedisse desculpas.

- Mas nem tudo que parece é. – minha vez de piscar um olho - Agora volta a dançar. – sim, ele tinha parado de dançar no meio da pista, tsc tsc tsc.

Dançamos umas cinco ou seis musicas muito rápidas, sendo que a ultima era uma musica trouxa então eu me animei e ensinei a Tiago alguns passinhos...

Quando a música terminou começou outra, mais lenta. Ele estava vindo para segurar em minha cintura e eu senti uma coisa na barriga e tudo que meu cérebro conseguiu fazer foi abrir a minha boca e dizer:

- Hã, eu to com um pouco de sede, que tal nós pararmos um pouco?!

- Claro, você quer que eu busque alguma coisa para beber? – ele disse desconcertado.

- Sim, seria ótimo.

Incrível, até hoje não entendo porque me assustei com a possibilidade de dançar junta ao corpo dele. Qual é?! Eu tenho dezessete, dançar com um garoto se me assustava aos treze!

Então ele foi na direção da mesa das bebidas e eu fui me sentar.

Olhei as pessoas na pista, estavam todos dançando juntinhos. Vi o professor Slughorn e uma mulher alta dançando, alguns alunos que eu já vira na escola e outros que eu nem sabia se eram da escola.

Fiquei pensando um pouco em coisas banais que hoje não me lembro mais, só sei que o Potter demorou demais para quem ia apenas pegar um drink.

Resolvi ir até a mesa, quem sabe ele não tinha encontrado a loira e resolveu dar uma escapadinha para os jardins.

Quando fui me aproximando mais alguém estava com ele, e julgando pela silhueta era uma mulher de costas.

Ela era loira.

Eles estavam próximos e conversavam, não praticamente sussurravam.

Meu sangue ferveu, e aqueles instintos primitivos voltaram, mas dessa vez eu queria atacar os dois, bota-los em uma fogueira ou quem sabe a guilhotina seria melhor.

Quando cheguei mais perto vi que a expressão de Tiago passava longe de alguém que flertava, parecia mais alguém ouvindo algo, e ele parecia chocado. Mas então ele começou a falar como se desse uma bronca na loira. Loira que para o meu espanto ou talvez alivio era a minha amiga Julie.

- ... O mínimo que você deveria fazer é... – ele parou de falar assim que me viu.

- pensei que você tivesse se afogado no ponche, mas vejo que encontrou uma ótima companhia – disse sorrindo – o que você está fazendo aqui Julie?!

Ela sorriu sem graça e o olhou uma ultima vez, não consegui ver qual era a sua expressão, mas a de Tiago era um olhar frio.

- ah, eu entrei para o clube – ela disse desconcertada, como se não fosse para eu ter chegado.

- ah! Então agora essas festas têm chances de serem divertidas, né amiga? – disse sorrindo divertida, mas ela não parecia achar tanta diversão assim.

- Hey! – Tiago falou com falsa ofensa – a festa comigo não esta divertida?!

- Não seja bobo, bebê. – eu disse de maldade com uma voz chorosa, e algo raro aconteceu.

Tiago Potter corou, minha gente!

- Bebê? – disse Julie divertida, como se tivesse acordado de um sonho apenas agora. – Bom "casal feliz" eu tenho que ir. divirtam-se na festa.

Dizendo isso ela desapareceu, e eu virei para Tiago como se quisesse respostas, e tudo o que ele fez foi bocejar.

- Vamos para o salão comunal? – ele me pediu e soltou mais um bocejo.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça. Estava super curiosa, mas não me sentia no direito de perguntar sobre o que ele e julie conversavam.

A volta foi quieta como a ida, nem parecia que a gente tinha acabado de sair de uma pequena festa. Ta, até que o clima festeiro do corredor ainda permanecia com o casal se amassando e dois ou três sextanistas que cantavam... Bêbados!

Chagando no salão comunal da grifinória o silencio era maior do que o dos corredores.

Ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Gostou da festa?!

Eu já disse que quando ele sorri algo no meu cérebro parece funcionar?! Algo como um comando, um botão que antes estava desligado. Digo isso porque sempre que ele sorri, eu também mostro os meus dentes.

- é, foi uma noite bem aproveitada não?! Eu dancei algumas musicas sem amassar o seu pé e ainda teve comida de graça.

Ele pareceu achar graça.

Então ele estava se aproximando de mim e enquanto isso sussurrou um "boa noite".

Quanto mais perto ele chegava, mais voltas meu estomago dava e mais fora de mim eu parecia.

Fechei os olhos e então ele me deu um beijo... Na testa!

Me senti uma boba e decepcionada, ele subiu as escadas e eu nem tive a capacidade de responder o "boa noite".

* * *

**( ****Na: **não vamos comentar sobre o tempo ok?! Hoje não tive aula então passei peroba e aqui estou. 

Olha, o kilo de chocolate que eu comi escrevendo esse capitulo não é brincadeira!! Ta nem foi tanto assim, o cardápio foi mais variado tinha bolacha de leite com nutella, chá de camomila...  
Bom! Sobre o capitulo, espero que gostem... foi demorado para fazer e reescrevi varias vezes, pq não gostava do resultado ou tinha uma idéia repentina durante a noite... acho que estamos chegando no clímax da fic:D  
Obrigada a TODOS pelas reviews, e aqueles que leram mas não comentaram também! Vou responder a todos! Agora eu vou indo, tomando a minha vitamina de morango e cantando "ÃO ÃO ÃO SEGUNDA DIVISÃO!" xDD

X X X)

PS: HEY! o rato do Luke é senhor Jones, Jones ratlag saca? xD  
tá ignorem isso!

* * *

**Respondendo os não-logados: **

Mary M Evans: Desistir, desistir não... foi mais um pequeno sumiço... E olha que o PC aqui é problematico, as vezes eu qeuro chutar ele (666)!!! É, digamos que ela não esta se apaixonando eu acho que ela já era apaixonada por ele... SIM! eu era muuuito mais priguiçosa do que sou hj então escrevia com a minha irmã, assim ela digitava xD  
uhhh vou lá procurar, a sua fic - mas tenho que adimitir que comigo foi a mesma coisa, comecei a ler marotos e não parei mais :P  
acho que tirando fic dos marotos o unico shipper que leio sou Eu e Dougie Poynter em fanfics interativa xD  
Olha, nesse cap eu me superei xD escrevi graaaandão para ti!  
não, na verdade eu não sou muito paciente mas reviews enormes como a sua eu adooooooro :D  
desculpa a imensa demora pra postar tá:  
XXX adorei sua review! te adooooro ;)

Kel: Eu gosto de historia, mas odeio estudar! graças a merlim estou de ferias então postei ;)  
espero que goste desse cap tbm. ADOREI a sua review viu?! XXX

Mile: Meenina, se você tá viciada na musica imagina se conhece a banda! realmente não dá pra não viciar em mcfly -  
Beijo?! anota no caderninho ele vai chegar, tenha calma.  
Ahhh! que bom que você gostou do cap, espero que curta esse tbm! ahh e desculpa a demora. XXX


End file.
